Flickering lightbulbs
by Bitblondetoday
Summary: SUPERWHOHOBBITLOCK! Bear with me on this one. It demanded to be written. HS AU. Mental istitution. Rated M for future chapters. Bilbo/Thorin, Johnlock, Destiel, 10/Rose. WARNINGS: Rape, self harm, suicidal thoughts, abuse, sexual abuse, all that jazz.
1. Chapter 1

***A/N* This is just something that I came up with…it's really weird. You've been warned. Tell me if I should keep writing it (not giving up on 'Heaven requires your assistance' just yet, don't worry). It'll probably go really dark and triggering and will be M rated for a reason. **

**It's a superwhohobbitlock HS AU. First chapter is safe to read. Just…tell me what you think, please.**

John glanced up the tall building, heavy oppression settling onto his chest. He sighed, trying to shake the odd feeling off, forcing a small, careless smile on his lips. Next to him, his twin brother Bilbo shivered in his oversized jumper.

"You okay?" John muttered. Bilbo nodded.

"Alright, boys!" Their father announced, turning his back to blue-eyed, dark haired boy at the entrance to face his sons. "This lad here-"

"_For fuck's sake." _John heard Bilbo mutter.

"Is going to show you to your rooms, and then give you a brief tour, is that right?" Their father flashed the boy a grin, and the latter returned it shyly, looking over to them.

"Name's Jimmy." He said, offering a hand. John shook it, elbowing Bilbo to do the same.

"John."

"Bill."

"Well, I don't seem to be allowed in." Their father said, his voice too bright and too enthusiastic to come anywhere close to real. John blatantly ignored it, while Bilbo ignored their father altogether. "I'd love to help you carry your bags, but…"

"It's alright, mister Watson." Jimmy spoke up, his voice calming and pleasant. "I'm sure the three of us can manage."

"Good." His father paused for a moment, momentarily lost for direction, before turning the energy up again with another energetic grin. "Well, I'll be off then, don't want to interrupt your bonding process." He tapped each of his son's on the back. "Call some time, will you?"

"Sure thing, dad." John smiled at his dad, and the latter returned it, both knowing it was not quite real.

Sound of their father's car engine filled the air, and then, he was gone, and three boys were left on their own, surrounded by the twin's bags.

"Well, lets get going." Jimmy finally said, picking up the nearest bag. John tried to stop him, but Jimmy shushed him with a smile.

Their room was in the left wing- boy's wing, Jimmy explained- and had a nice view of the surrounding forests.

"Couldn't escape if we wanted to." Bill muttered. "Though we could live as the wildings."

John ignored his brother as he dumped their bags on the floor, making small talk with Jimmy.

"I have a twin too." Jimmy confessed. "He reminds me of Bill quite a bit, although he's not quite as sarcastic."

"Must be nice." John muttered. "Bill, coming?"

"Take the tour without me." Bilbo kept gazing out of the window. Shrugging, John gestured for Jimmy to follow him out.

"Let me guess." Jimmy pulled at his tie. "You're here for his sake."

John nodded, shrugging. "You too?"

"Cas needed me."

"His name's Cas?"

"Castiel." Jimmy smiled fondly. "I don't think there's anything really wrong with him. He's just…quiet. Reserved. He's open with me, and people he trusts. Father doesn't agree, though." He sighed. "I think he really sent him away for being gay. But no one is going to admit that."

John was struck numb for a moment, long enough for Jimmy to throw him an accusatory gaze.

"Got a problem with him being queer?"

"No." John said quickly, waving his hands for emphasis. "No, no, no! My sister is gay, too, I'm really okay with it."

Jimmy visibly relaxed, and the casual smile was back. "Oh. Good." He pondered over that for a moment. "Does that have anything to do with Bill being sent here?"

"It does, yeah." John shrugged. Neither felt the urge to poke the matter any further.

Watson family lived a quiet, pleasant life in the suburbs of Framlingham, Suffolk, enjoying the fresh air and pleasant neighbourhood. Their father's business kept them wealthy enough for their mother to be able to stay at home and take care of the three youngsters. The perfect- fake as hell, but perfect nonetheless- picture lasted for eighteen years, and then Harry, the eldest daughter, came out as a bisexual, hand in hand with a girlfriend and a wish to get higher education in London. Their parents accepted the idea whole-heartedly ('I hope you don't expect us to pay for any of it, though, you doing God knows what with that whore using our money') and except for rare letters and secret e-mails, Harry was not heard from again. Bill wasn't doing well for long before, but Harry moving away seemed to break the final barrier. It wasn't even a month before John and their dad broke down the bathroom doors, rushing Bill to the emergency room after having taken all of the sleeping pills he could get his hands on. John could still recall the long, endless hours in the waiting room, unable to move, speak, think about anything but Bill and _he can't be dead he can't be he can't be._

He knew things were never getting back to normal. Part of him didn't even want them to.

It was their aunt that found out about the boarding school/psychiatric facility going on in the West, and got both the twins enrolled (even if she hadn't suggested it first, John would. Bilbo could not go alone).

And so, here they were. Bilbo brooding in their bedroom, John talking to some poor guy assigned to be their guide, that happened to share his faith.

"How are they?" John asked, breaking the silence. "Other people here."

Jimmy's brow furrowed for a moment. "Interesting." He replied with a smile in his eyes. "You'll have to see for yourself."

As if on cue, a blur of red hair and pale skin appeared from behind the corner, all of them coming to a sudden halt.

"Oi!" She shouted, pulling at her hair. "Watch it, space boy."

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "It's Jimmy."

"Should've known, you're out of your room!" She laughed, eyes flickering over to John, noting his lack of uniform. "And who's your buddy here?"

"John, John Watson." He said, shaking her hand.

"Donna." She smiled. "You new?"

"Him and his brother." Jimmy piped up.

"Oh." Donna's grin grew. "Older, younger?"

"Twins." John answered somewhat awkwardly. There was something intimidating about Donna- in a good way, but intimidating still. She was good few inches taller than him, her hair was big and red, and she was loud and confident and laughed loudly.

"Another pair." Jimmy grinned, and Donna smiled at him, something closely resembling sadness in her eyes.  
"Yeah, another one." She said, sadness quickly replaced with that intimidating spark. "Someone'll think we're piling you up. You showing him 'round? Need some help?"

Jimmy looked over to him, and John shrugged in a 'why not' gesture.

"Good!" Donna laughed, taking both their hands and pulling them forward. "Don't get me wrong, I love Jimmy here with all my heart, but showing around is really not his style."

"Then why do I keep getting elected to welcome new students?" Jimmy snapped back, laughing.

"Because of your straight A record, of course." Donna grinned. "We all know who has better people skills."

Donna kept on rambling about the school, filling him in on everything she thought he had to know.

"You smoke?" She asked, and John shook his head. "Ah, never mind then. Drink?"

"Occasionally. " He admitted.

"Good, got scared you'd be a prude." She laughed. "We're not supposed to drink, obviously, but nobody really minds, as long as we don't force them to catch us."

"Oh." John nodded.

"Forgot to ask, what are you here for?"

"Same as me." Jimmy replied for him, and John was silently thankful. "Mental support for his brother."

"That's nice." She said. "What's your brother here for?"

"Depression." He muttered.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." Donna paused and gave him a fast, firm hug. "Where is he, anyways?"

"Our room, pouting." He shrugged.

"Doctor'll get him out of his shell." She promised, smiling. "He helps everyone."

"Doctor?" John's brow furrowed.

"That's how we call our mate. Real name's John, too, but he prefers the Doctor." Donna started explaining, leading them to the back garden. "Because he helps people."

"He's a shrink, or…"

"No, just a regular, like us." Donna smiled. "Has quite a vivid imagination, troubles setting apart real and fake. But he's good."

"I believe." John assured her.

"Let me introduce you to some people, they're still out in the sun, like lizards or whatnot." She huffed, rushing forward. "Here they are!"

John and Jimmy followed her, and John shyly waved back at the small bunch laying on the grass. Donna pulled him forward.

"This is John!" She exclaimed, patting his back. "He's new. John, meet Dean, Fili, Kili, Rose and Sam."

"Hi." John waved awkwardly.

He spent most of the day sitting on the grass with his new acquaintances- friends? He had a feeling they soon will be- having the most relaxed conversation he had in a while.

Donna subtly explained to him what each of them was there for- 'you won't get the truth out of them, not today'- and John had troubles connecting those warm, _normal _people with what he knew about mental illness. Dean was in-denial, self-hating schizophrenic that strongly believed monsters and ghosts were real. Sam was his younger brother who threw a fit when Dean got taken away, so they were forced to keep them together. Fili and Kili were perfectly healthy, minus the few traumas any kid that had lost both of their parents had to have, and were here solely because their uncle and legal guardian taught history here. Rose had Reduplicative Paramnesia, and kept talking about the world she left behind.

They didn't seem ill.

"Jimmy!" John called out, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. The latter turned around, tense, eyes cautious.

It was then that it hit him. "Oh my God, you're Cas?"

"Castiel." The boy muttered, his gravely, distant voice polar opposite to Jimmy's. "You know my brother?"

"Yeah, he was my guide yesterday." John shifted awkwardly. "I'm John."

"Hello, John." Castiel nodded. "Is there anything you need my assistance with?"

"Um, no." John looked down at his feet. "Just…yeah. Nice meeting you."

With another nod, Castiel was gone.

Bill's first class of the day was history, and if he still had the capacity, he'd probably have been excited.

But he didn't. So he wasn't.

The teacher was relatively young (around thirty years old), tall (6'1), dark haired, dark eyed, and, well, hot.

Bill felt he was not completely straight for a while now, but it wasn't until the mystery teacher smirked at him that it truly hit him.

Fuck.

His parents were going to disown him.

The man's name was Thorin Oaken, and even if he wasn't hot before, his accent itself would have made Bilbo hard.

And there were only so many times he could think of grandma.

Bilbo didn't feel like getting lunch. John didn't care.

As he pulled his brother into the cafeteria, the sight of familiar faces waving at them almost made him cry.

"Those are my friends." He announced, leading Bilbo towards.

"When did you make friends?"

"Last night."

"How?"

"By not being a dick. You could try it sometimes."

They both stopped talking as they neared the table, and John did the introductions.

"I'll go get us some food, you stay here." He then said, pushing Bilbo onto the chair.

"I'm coming with you." Donna stood up, smiling at Bilbo before leading the way.

They were just getting their food as Donna spoke up.

"I didn't think Bilbo was real."

He looked up from mashed potatoes, surprised. "What?"

"I thought you were making him up, or something." Donna shrugged, filling her plates. "Don't get that. It's gross."

Following her advice, John shook his head. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, most of the people here would tell you they don't really need to be here, but we all do. Except for the Oaken kids, that is." She shrugged.

"Well, Jimmy has a twin, and he-" It hit him. "Oh God."

Donna looked at him, sad smile on her lips, and nodded.

"Castiel doesn't exist."

Donna nodded again, picking up her tray.

"But I talked to him!"

"It was Jimmy." Donna sighed. "Well, Cas, actually. Cas came first."

"They're the same person?" John asked. Another nod. "But…why?"

"He's not doing it on purpose." Donna shrugged. "I think it's because of his dad. He wasn't happy to find out he raised a queer son."

"That's horrible."

"You'll get used to it."

She walked over to the table, and John followed her, pulling himself together. He could do it. He could get used to it.

He just really didn't want to.


	2. Chapter 2

***A/N* This story writes itself. My muse doesn't seem to care that people want my other story, or that nobody cares about this one, because I already have the third chapter all typed up and ready to go. **

**Well. I don't know. I hope you two people reading this like it. Please tell me if you want me to go on.**

"So if I add this two up,"

"No, you already used that to get mass of the nitrate."

"What even." John pushed the book away, frowning.

"Oi!" Donna yelled out, pulling the book closer. "It's not its fault you're shit at chemistry."

"Look who's talking." Jimmy laughed, scribbling something in his notebook. "If it wasn't for me, you'd both be so screwed."

"And we love and appreciate you daily." Donna laughed. "Now how do you do this?"

They were all sprawled out on the floor of Donna's room, Jimmy explaining them how to do schoolwork neither seemed able to comprehend on their own. If you could ignore the fact that they were all locked up in a mental facility, it was rather nice.

"I think I'm done for today." Donna announced after a minute. "I'm going to take a shower now. You two have fun."

"You too." Jimmy winked at her. Donna nudged him, laughing.

"Cheeky twat." She muttered, getting up. "See ya."

John spent a couple more minutes focused on the textbook before his eyes looked up at the dark haired boy.

"I haven't seen Cas around for a while." He finally muttered. "Is he okay?"

Jimmy looked up, momentarily taken aback. "Uh, yeah, I think. He's probably out, somewhere, doing his own thing. He's odd, like that."

"I see." John nodded, looking down.

"Did you finish number five?"

"No." John scooted over, allowing Jimmy to take a look at his work.

He wasn't sure what was the point of the question.

************************SUPERWHOHOBBITLOCK*******************************************

"You're smoking again."

Castiel looked up, small smile playing up on his lips when he recognised the bow-legged boy walking towards him.

"I never said I will stop."

"It'd still be nice if you did."

"Dean."

"Sorry." The older boy laughed, shoving the younger. "Scoot over."

Castiel moved a few inches on the window sill, feet dangling in the air, and Dean sat down, leaning against the pale wooden frame. "If I nudged you now, you'd die."

"Then please refrain from doing so." Castiel tilted his head, eyes smiling.

"I'll try." Dean stole the cigarette from his friend's hand and took a good pull. "Mint? Really."

Cas stole the cigarette back. "If you can get something better, feel free to do so."

"Okay, you have a point there." Dean sighed, nudging the dark haired boy's thigh with his foot. Castiel rose an eyebrow.

"Trying to kill me?"

"Trying to make you fly." Dean winked. "Our guardian angel."

"Oh, hilarious."

"You love it."

They sat for a while in comfortable silence, passing the cigarette, two, three between them, enjoying the view and each other's company. Finally, Dean decided he wanted to talk again.  
"Your brother made a friend?"

"Yes." Cas breathed out a twirl of smoke. "He and John Watson have a lot in common."

"Yeah?" Dean took over the cigarette.

"Unstable brothers."

"Well, I like you more." Dean smiled, getting up from the sill. "Lets go for a walk."

Castiel let out a displeased grunt, but followed nonetheless.

**************************DELETETHISBREAKMOTHERFUCKER*************************

"Bilbo Watson, right?"

There was a strange sensation at the back of his neck, and Bilbo turned around to face a tall, slim, auburn-haired man with odd yellowish eyes and a sly smile.

"Benedict Smaug." The man introduced himself. Bilbo shook his head, nodding quickly.

"The headmaster?"

"That's me." He tilted his head, and the way he eyed him up made Bilbo quite uncomfortable. "May I ask what is a student doing wandering around the corridors this late at night?"

Bilbo cursed mentally, checking his watch. It was half past midnight- there wasn't really a sensible explanation for him being out of the room at this hour.

"I…sleepwalk?"

"You're still in your uniform."

Bill glanced down at himself. He was.

"I fell asleep dressed."

"Does that happen often?" There was a spark in the headmaster's eyes. "That doesn't sound very comfortable."

"Yeah. Well." The way the man looked at him made him uncomfortable. "I'll be…going now…"

"Yes, you should." Smaug smiled. "Can I just borrow you for a moment?"

"Why?"

"Just to take attendance of your…sleepwalking issues. Offer you a cup of tea for easier dreams." The kind smile never reached his eyes. "I take good care of my students."

_That was not creepy at all._

"Does it have to be done now?" Bilbo subconsciously took a step back. "I'm really-"

"Oh come on, _Bilbo._" The man grinned. "Don't upset your headmaster."

"Yeah. Sure." There was a hand on his shoulder, and the headmaster started leading him down the corridor.

"So." The man started conversationally. "How are you finding the school?"

"With a map."

"Oh, a classic." His laugh was coarse, empty, and made Bilbo shiver. "You're a funny one, aren't you?"

They reached the office when a hand landed on Bilbo's shoulder. Taken by surprise, he spun around, coming face to face with _oh fuck _Thorin Oaken.

"Isn't it a bit late for private classes?" He asked, glaring at the headmaster.

"I caught young mister Watson wandering around-"

"I will be glad to accompany him to his room." History teacher's face was as firm as his hold of Bilbo's shoulder. "It appears you've went in the wrong direction."

"Actually, I was just taking Bilbo in for a little chat." Smaug grinned. "You're free to join us."

Thorin looked like might hit the man. "I think it's a bit late for little chats."

"Oh, I disagree."

"We could always check with the boy's parents."

"Isn't it a bit late for that? I bet they're asleep."

"Then we'll ring them in the morning." Thorin gently pulled Bilbo away. "I surely hope young mister Watson will still be here by then."

Amusement disappeared from the headmaster's eyes. "You know, some could think this a bit disrespectful."

"Thank Lord you are not one of them." Thorin smiled. "Good night, mister Smaug."

And with that, he was leading Bilbo away.

*********************************BREAKBREAKBREAK**********************************************

Thorin's hand was still on his shoulder. _Oh God. _It took all of Bilbo's self control to keep his composure.

"Are you okay?" Thorin finally asked, looking down at him. Bilbo nodded.

"He is not going to take you in for a chat." Thorin promised, squeezing his shoulder. "I won't let him."

"What…" Bilbo cleared his throat. "What exactly did he mean by 'little chat'?"

Thorin looked a bit taken aback. "He didn't say?"

_Oh God. _"No."

"It's irrelevant." Thorin finally sighed, stopping abruptly. "This your room?"

Bilbo nodded. "Y-yeah."

"Good night." Thorin opened the doors for him. "Get some sleep."

"I'll try."

Another nod, and the teacher was gone.

********************************BREAKBREAKBREAK**********************************************

Bilbo looked a bit pale the next morning, but with early classes and getting dressed, John managed to brush it away. They didn't see each other again until lunch, and by then, Bilbo looked well enough for John to let his worries go.

"Two more days and your first week of school is over!" Donna exclaimed as they sat down. "I feel that calls for a celebration."

Dean looked up at her, grin spreading over his face. "Whose room?"

"Well, it's the boy's first week we are celebrating…"

All heads turned in their direction.

John glanced over to Bilbo, who just shrugged.

"I'm fine with it."

"John?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Then that's set!" Donna clapped her hands, grinning. "We'll take care of everything. You just, you know, make some room and put away your cum socks."

"Donna!" Rose exclaimed, laughing.

"What? Better safe than sorry." The redhead nudged John playfully. "He finds it funny, don't you?"

"I find it hilarious." John replied gravely. "Just like every other thing that comes out of your mouth."

"Good boy."

"What is going on?" Came a voice from behind them, and Rose scooted over to make room for the Doctor.

"We're throwing a little gathering at the newbie's room this Friday, and Donna successfully trained her newest pup." Rose replied, smiling up at him. He grinned, not breaking eye contact.

"Sounds fun."

"We'll bring bananas."

"Good."

"Excuse me." John asked warily. "What exactly are those bananas for?"

Donna chuckled. "Exactly what you think."

"Shut up." Rose laughed again. "No, the Doctor just really likes bananas."

"They are a good source of potassium."

"Especially when inserted in pretty blondes."

"Hey!"

"You set yourself up for it, sweethearts."

Rolling her eyes, Rose leaned into the Doctor's side, and the latter wrapped an arm around her, placing a soft kiss on her forehead before shooting Donna a mischievous smirk.

"Seriously, now." Donna frowned.

"You were setting yourself up for this." Mused Rose, still in Doctor's arms.

"Oh, screw you." Redhead angrily stabbed her potatoes. "But we all know what the bananas are really for."

***************************DON'TRAINONMYBREAK***********************************************

The end of the week came quickly, and John found himself rather glad. It wasn't that the classes were bad- all of the teacher were very understanding and as long as you showed any interest in class they didn't pressure you over anything- but Bilbo's behaviour didn't improve one bit and it worried John to no end.

_He was supposed to get fucking better._

But alcohol was good. Alcohol made people do stupid things and made Bilbo have fun.

John really needed to see his brother have fun.

Donna arrived first, with two large bottles of Vodka and one carton of orange juice. John was surprised to see how different she looked out of her uniform, plain white shirt and knee-length skirt replaced with a pair of skinny jeans and a low-cut black tank top. She shot him a wide grin.  
"Scoot over, sock-boy, time to get wasted."

Laughing, John allowed her in, gesturing for her to sit wherever she wanted. Bilbo emerged from the bathroom, hair still wet from the shower, and grinned at the sight of the bottles.

"Nice." He muttered, taking a seat on his bed.

"I've been thinking." Donna spoke up suddenly. "It's a really nice, warm night."

"Yeah?" Bilbo tilted his head.

"And if we were to, I don't know…" Her eyebrows wiggled playfully. "Smoke weed, or something, outside, there would be almost no chance of them catching us."

"You know what?" Bilbo grinned. "I like you."

"John, you up for it?"

John sighed. Bilbo met his gaze, and he knew he won't be able to refuse _now_. "Why not?"

"Good!" Donna got up. "I'll go tell the others. You take the bottles and meet us outside."

Bilbo waited for her to get out of the earshot before speaking up.

"You noticed her scars?"

"What?"

"Her scars." Bilbo gestured to his forearms. "Covered in them."

"What?" John repeated himself, this time louder. Not Donna.

"She had to be here for something."

"Are you sure?"

Bilbo sighed. "If it makes you feel any better, they all seemed few months old."

"Oh." It did make him feel better.

"Are we going then?"

John rubbed his temples. "Yeah. Yeah. Lets go."


	3. Laura je prostitutak

***A/N* I am emotionally unstable and this makes my friends laugh so you get another chapter.**

Rose pulled from the messily wrapped joint they were passing around and let out a small, satisfied giggle. She leant back into the Doctor's arm and smiled. "This feels nice."

"Yeah, it does." Dean agreed, taking the wrap from her hands and taking a pull. "I'm thirsty."

"We have water." Doctor yawned, cuddling Rose closer.

"We also have tequila." Cas muttered from his place. He was leaning against an oak tree, wrapped in his trenchcoat, silently brooding. John just assumed he was a moody stoner.

They chose a small clearing near the fence for their drinking place, because it placed enough of a distance between them and the school building to not force the teachers to come out and investigate the noise, and because there were enough trees and bushes around to hide them from prying eyes of 'those creepy crazies. We are the fun crazies. Creepy are not.' Rose had brought a blanket, the Doctor artfully wrapped up some 'party greens' as he called it, Cas brought more liquor and an apology from his brother ('Jimmy ate something bad and can't leave the room'), and Donna brought some salt and lemons ('we're doing shots and we're doing them properly'). John and Bilbo came last, with the stuff Donna left them and good will. They settled down, passing the joint around for a while ('how much is in there?' 'it's a secret. But it's good for you. Trust the doctor.').

Dean flashed Castiel a wide grin. "I love the way you think."

"Shots!" Donna called out, laughing. "Regular or body?"

"What kind of question is that?" Rose chuckled, pulling out a small pocket knife and cutting one lemon into slices. "Open the bottle."

It didn't take long after the first shot (Doctor and Rose) for the pair to forget they were participating in a group activity and focused on each other completely. Laughing, Bilbo suggested 'I never' and the rest gladly accepted, soon becoming engrossed.

"I never did tequila shots." Cas confessed once it was his turn. Everyone but him drunk.

"Cas, buddy." Dean's speech was slurred. "That is not acceptable."

"You're doing them." Donna agreed. "Now."

Cas fidgeted in his coat.

"Okay." Bilbo took it upon himself to show him, sprinkling some salt on his forearm. "You lick the salt-" He did. "Take the shot." John equipped him with one. "And lemon comes last."

"Okay." Cas nodded seriously, rolling up his sleeve.

"No, no, no." Donna stopped him hastily. "Your first time. It better be special." She glared at Dean. "Shirt off."

It seemed that combination of 'party greens' and vodka made Dean go into robot mode, because he complied without a question, pulling off both his over-shirt and the tight fitting tee.

"Good boy." Donna grinned, obviously enjoying the view. "You know how the rest goes."

Dean nodded, laying down and forming a small salt trail on his abdomen. John, who somehow became their official bar tender, poured them a shot, and Donna placed it on Dean's chest. With a quick wink in his friend's direction, the fore-mentioned placed a lemon slice between his lips and grinned.

"Whatcha waiting for?" Rose called over from where her and the Doctor were. It seemed to John that everyone here was waiting for the two to do something like this for quite a long time.

"You heard the blonde." Donna ushered, and with final second of hesitation, Cas leaned down and licked the salt off the other boy's abdomen. His tongue lingering there for a second more than necessary, he downed the shot, and made a beeline for the lemon slice.

No one seemed surprised when instead of sucking the lemon, Castiel focused on Dean's lips.

"Finally." Donna grinned as the pair continued to make out, hands everywhere.

"Should we, um, give them some privacy?" There were now two pairs making out in close proximity to him, and it was getting a bit too much.

"You." Bilbo shot him a menacing glare. "Too sober." A bottle was pushed in his direction. "Drink."

***********************************SHOTSHOTSHOTSHOTS****************************************

It was dark, and he was drunk. And lost. And tired.

Donna made him go get some food- party greens made you hungry- and he was too drunk to realise he was too drunk. Back then. Now he was painfully aware.

Frowning, he slid down the nearby wall, letting out a small sigh.

"You are intoxicated." A voice stated. He looked up, coming face to face with a lean, tall, dark haired guy, about his age, standing in the doorway, still wearing his uniform.

"Um, kind of." He nodded.

"Do you know where you are?"

"No." John snorted. "Not really."

"Well, you can't stay here."

"I can't really move either." John replied sarcastically. "I'll be quiet, yeah, and you go in, and we can both pretend we are somewhere else."

Stranger's eyes narrowed. "Are you drugged?"

"No." John lied. Badly.

"If they catch you, you might get expelled."

"Then lets start the quiet part now." John suggested, placing a finger to his lips. "Like this. Shh."

"This is the high-security wing. They patrol it non-stop." The other boy stated, with a glint of amusement in his eyes. "They'll catch you."

"Oh." John brain went dead. "What do I-"

As if on cue, there was a sound of footsteps coming from his left. He looked up at the unfamiliar boy with panicked eyes.

The boy sighed in defeat. "Come in."

John attempted to get up, failing miserably, and with an amused smirk the stranger grabbed his hand, pulling him into his room.

"Thanks." John leaned against the wall and let out a relieved breath. "You're a life-saver."

"I am aware." The boy said, helping him to his bed. John's hazed brain noted that it was the only one in the room.

"Where does your roommate sleep?" He asked, frowning.

"I don't have a roommate."

"Why not?"

"What is it to you?" The boy replied. Not being able to name him started to annoy John.

"What's your name?"

"Sherlock." The boy- Sherlock- replied. "You're full of questions, aren't you?"

"I'm John." John stated, holding out a hand. "Pleasure."

Sherlock shook his hand, amused grin on his face. "Even drunk, still remembers his manners."

"I'm very well behaved." John agreed. "Usually."

"Will you puke?"

"I hope not."

"I'll still bring you a bucket." Sherlock stated, disappearing to what John assumed was a bathroom.

"Why do you not have a roommate?" John called after him.

"Because I'm dangerous." Sherlock returned with a bucket and a smirk. "Very dangerous."

"Oh." John pondered over the statement. "That's hot."

Sherlock seemed taken aback as he laughed. "That's a first."

"Yeah." John felt a wave of sickness overcome him. "I think I'll puke now."

A bucket was pushed into his lap, and John bent over it, emptying his stomach. "God."

"Not pleasant?"

"No."

Sherlock laughed again. John found he quite liked his laugh.

"If only you could stay intoxicated forever." Sherlock muttered few minutes later, placing a wet cloth to his burning neck. "I have a feeling you're much less fun sober."

********************************JOHNLOCKJOHNLOCKJOHNLOCK*******************************

Dean's head hurt. Bad. Real bad. He considered opening his eyes, but quickly gave up on the idea, settling for a roll-over and a grunt. "Sammy?"

"Good morning to you too." Came a reply. "It's Jimmy, by the way."

He opened his eyes at this, and a single look at those inhumanly blue eyes made the memories of last night come rushing to him. He sat up, ignoring the sharp stabbing in his temples, and looked down on his naked body.

"Oh my God." He breathed out. "We…"

"You and _my brother_" Jimmy enounced, looking down at the book he was obviously reading. "Did stuff I do not wish to know about."

_Figures. _Dean bit back a sarcastic remark- it wasn't like Cas did this on purpose. Waking up to find you've spent the night was enough to make anyone wish they were someone else.

"Do you know where he might be?"

"No." Cas- Jimmy didn't look up.

"Well, did he look upset this morning?"

"We did not yet have a chance to speak."

Dean sighed. "Okay. Just…tell him we need to talk, whenever he comes back."

"Sure."

He spotted his last night's outfit scattered on the floor, and after quickly pulling it on, he left the room.

His bedroom was empty- Sam was probably hanging out with the Oaken kids- and Dean found himself grateful for the peace and quiet as he stepped under the shower and allowed hot water to wash away all evidence of the last night's happenings.

He was high. And drunk. They both were. It was a stupid, intoxicated mistake, and they would laugh it off and forget about it in a couple of days.

His erection seemed to disagree.

Swearing furiously, he switched the water to cold, forcing himself to stand still as waves of icy water crashed down his burning body.

_Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck._

He finally stepped out, threw on some sweatpants and a loose tee, brushed his teeth to get rid of the horrible alcohol aftertaste, and went down to the cafeteria to get some breakfast- well, lunch, since it was already two p.m., but never mind.

Cafeteria was mostly empty, but as soon as he got his coffee and sat down Donna appeared, energetic as ever despite the dark shadows beneath her eyes.

"Well, hello!" She ignored the food completely and sat down on the chair facing his, eyes shining with excitement. "Somebody had fun last night."

Dean glared at her. "Go away."

"Oh come _on_." She whined. _Was she always this loud? _"I know there are juicy details."

"More than what you already saw?" Dean snapped. "Nothing. Happened. Forget it."

It seemed like Donna finally got the hint something was wrong, for the grin faded off her face and her eyes filled with concern. "Oh God. What happened?"

"Nothing." Dean muttered to his cup.

"Is Cas okay? Are you two okay?"

"I don't know." He let out a bitter laugh. "I don't know if he's okay. I don't know anything because I woke up to Jimmy practically ignoring my existence."

"Oh God." Donna was suddenly at his side, holding him. "I'm so sorry."

"He hates me." He muttered into Donna's hair. She held him tighter.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah." Dean sighed, blinking the tears away. "Yeah, me too."

****************************BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK*******************************************

John woke up in a bed that definitely wasn't his own, with a killer headache and a bitter taste in his mouth. He cracked his eyes opened, taking in his surroundings.

Well. This definitely wasn't his room.

It was plain, clean, dark navy curtains blocking the windows, blank white walls covered in newspaper articles, floor covered in soft black carpet. There was a bucket of puke next to the bed he was lying on- only bed in the room, he now noticed. Groaning, he sat up.

"Oh. You're awake." Came a voice from the doorway. He looked up to see a quite good looking boy, tall, soft blue eyes looking at him with concern.

"Um, good morning." He stuttered out. "Where-"

"You remember nothing from last night, do you?" The boy replied.

"No. Sorry." He sat up, running a hand through his short hair. "My name is John."

"I know." The boy smirked- actually smirked. "My name is Sherlock. I found you outside my doors yesterday, intoxicated and desperate, so I took you in."

"Oh." John frowned. "Thank you."

Sherlock nodded, eyes focused on John's.

"Well." John cleared his throat. "I better get going, then."

Another nod. "Pleasure meeting you."

"Y-yeah." John stuttered, getting up. "See you, then."

He was gone before Sherlock had a chance to reply.

**********************************BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK*********************

Castiel didn't show up at the dinner that night, and neither did Jimmy. Dean refused to speak about it, and the rest got the hint, so their conversation stayed on the safe themes, like hangover medicine and 'is the food supposed to be this colour'. Once she was done eating, Donna wrapped a leftover sandwich in a handkerchief and sneaked over to the boy's wing, knocking softly on her missing friend's doors. When no one replied, she opened the doors herself.

Boy lying on the bed looked horrible- hair even messier, skin even paler, bright eyes bloodshot and glassy, the oversized trench-coat wrapped around his frail frame like a cocoon.

"Cas?" Donna whispered. The boy nodded.

"I brought you dinner."

"I don't want it."

"Do you want some water?"

"No."

Sighing, Donna crossed the room and slid on the bed next to her friend, wrapping her arms around him. "Do you want to talk about last night?"

"No."

"Okay." Donna nodded. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No."

A small smile. "Then I won't."

She felt Castiel relax, and she snuggled closer, holding him tight.

"Does Dean hate me?" Came a soft whisper.

"He doesn't."

"I kissed him."

"We cheered you on."

"He's straight."

"He obviously isn't."

"But he _thinks_ he's straight, and he chooses to ask straight, and I had no right-"

"Shh." Donna whispered, feeling sobs shake through Cas' body. "It's okay."

"I did enough damage already."

"You did nothing wrong."

There was a silence. "I wish to be left alone now."  
"You sure?"

"Yes."

Slowly, Donna unwrapped her arms and slid out of the bed. "You know where to find me, if you need anything."

"Yes. Thank you."

Sighing, Donna left the room.


	4. Grimizni demon

***A/N* MARTA DOES PORN THIS IS PLAIN PORN I'M SORRY**

**If you don't like smut, just scroll over to the end and read my note, it'll let you in on all the important bits.**

Deans lips were chapped and full and _perfect _and his hands were digging into Cas' hipbones and he could taste his tongue in his mouth and his budding erection against his own and _oh God this was wrong. _

He let himself get pushed against the wall as Dean's lips trailed down his jawbone, over his neck, pulling his uniform shirt off in the process. He closed his eyes and allowed the other boy to unzip his pants, gasping as he felt a hand grope his erection.

"Look at me." There was a whisper in his ear, and he obeyed, only to see Dean send him a mischievous smirk before sliding down to his knees.

"Oh God." He gasped as warm lips enveloped his throbbing dick, setting a steady rhythm as familiar hands took care of the areas he couldn't take in.

"Oh, God, _yes._" He ran his fingers through Dean's hair, urging the boy on. "Oh, God-"

Cas woke up with a moan on his lips and a warmth on his groin. Frowning, he got out of the bed and into the bathroom, throwing the cum-stained bottoms into the laundry bin. Hot inappropriate dreams- just they weren't only dreams, not any more- were the last thing he needed. He turned the cold water on and washed the sticky liquid off his abdomen.

Castiel spent the rest of the weekend in his room, successfully cutting off all human contact, but Monday came with it's classes and social obligations.

He wasn't ready for it.

He'll never be ready for it.

************************************************WETDREAMS*****************************************

Rose rolled over to her side, slamming a hand against the alarm clock. Yawning, she glanced over to the sleeping form next to her.

"Doctor." She nudged him, smiling. "Doctor, wake up."

"Uh?" He blinked sleepily, smiling as he recognised her face. "Good morning."

"Morning." She rolled out of the bed, pulling on her last night's clothes. "I'll go grab a quick shower, meet you downstairs?"

"Sure." The Doctor sat up. "Just- come over for a second."

Rose gave him a look, but took a seat on the bed nevertheless. Cupping her face gently, he leaned in and placed a light kiss on her lips.

"Good morning."

"You already said that."

"Well, I didn't say it right."

"Well," Rose grinned, leaning over and kissing him again, this time harder. "Good morning to you too."

"That is not a goodbye hug."

"Maybe I'm not saying goodbye."

He pulled away, eyes wide. "Is that-"

"Yes." She replied, shoving him against the headboard and effectively shutting him up with her lips. Doctor moaned, pulling her closer, sliding his hands down the curve of her hips. She leant against him, pulling away to send him a wicked smile while her hands went down to stroke his genitals.

"You're a tease." He accused.

"Who allowed you to talk?" She fetched a unpaired sock from his nightstand- they dumped it there last night- and shoved it into his mouth, grinning. "Now."

It took her a moment to find both their ties, and another one to use them to tie his hands to the headboard, but then she was finished and the Doctor was restrained and she grinned playfully before placing a kiss on his collar bone. "You like this?"

She trailed her fingers down his abdomen, cupping his erection rather roughly. He moaned, and she let out a little laugh before she focused on his neck completely, nibbling at the pale skin while her hand teased around his genitals. Once she felt the Doctor was about to cum she pulled the hand away, and he let out a whine, trashing uselessly against the headboard.

"Quiet now." She whispered, mounting him and grinding against his crotch. "We don't want someone to come banging in to see if you're okay, do we?"

Doctor laughed against his restrains, breathing heavy.

"I want to hear you beg." She muttered, leaning in and biting into the sock, pulling it out of his mouth and throwing it aside. "Beg."

"Oh God." He gasped, eyes rolling back in his head. "Please. God, please."

"I can't hear you." She teased, pulling away slightly.

"Rose!" He whined. "I thought you didn't want anyone to come barging in."

"Just say it."

"Please." He gasped. "Please, please, _please._"

He came over her abdomen, and he leaned in to give him a long, passionate hug, untying him a moment after.

"I need to take a shower." She sent him a smile, sliding off the bed. "And you need a higher collar."

*********************************THISFEELSWRONG***********************************************

"Any particular reason why the two of you are two periods late?" Donna asked as Rose and Doctor entered the history classroom, their clothes wrinkled and hair tousled.

"Not one you'd want to know about." Rose muttered, sliding into the chair next to them. Doctor sat down next to her, grin still on his face.

"Well, did we miss anything?"

"Cas went full-on Jimmy, Dean is trying to butch his way back to heterosexuality and you two are screwing while I have to deal with everyone being stupid pricks." Donna huffed. "Oh, and Fili told me professor Oaken is ill."

"What?" Rose turned around, suddenly serious. "Will he be okay?"

"Yeah, it's just a common flu, but he had to leave the school for a couple of days to get his blood checked or something." Donna shrugged. "Fili doesn't get it either."

Doctor was just about to pipe in when an unfamiliar woman entered the classroom. They all spun around to take in her appearance, and she smirked at them, pushing a strand of dark curly hair behind her ear, walking over to the board.

"Hello, my name is Jas Paare." She smiled at the class. "Professor Oaken will be away for a week or so, and in the meantime you'll have to deal with me. Questions?"

Donna's hand shot into the air.

"Yes…" The woman squinted.

"Donna. Donna Noble." The redhead sat up straight. "What happened to professor Oaken?"

"He just needs to deal with some private matters. I assure you he'll be back in no time."

"Private my ass." Muttered Rose as Donna smiled at the substitute.

"Oh, we don't mind you here."

"How lovely of you, miss Noble, but ass-licking will not give you extra credit in my class."

There was a collective 'oooooh' in the classroom.  
"She just sassed Donna." Dean whispered, to no one in particular.

"Where are you going once professor Oaken is back?" Donna asked, eyes glaring.  
"Wherever the fuck I want." Jas laughed. "Now, open your notebooks. We have Hitler to discuss."

***************************************JASTRONAUT******************************************

Something was different about Jimmy when he came to dinner, and Dean was the first one to figure out what.

"Cas." He breathed, getting up. "We need to talk."

"I didn't have dinner yet."

"You didn't buy any."

Cas glared down at his empty hands, as if he blamed them for the failure of his excuse.

"We need to talk."

"I don't want to."

"I don't care."

They watched in silence as the taller boy dragged Castiel out by the collar.

"Angry yelling or angry sex?" Kili finally muttered.

Bilbo glanced over at him. "Too soon".

****************************************LORDCON*************************************************

Air was cool and dry, and Dean found himself shivering in his two layers of plaid. He glanced over to Cas, cocooned in his trenchcoat, and forced himself to man up.

"We need to talk."

"You've already said that."

"Yeah, well." Dean sighed, looking down. "Cas, do you regret what happened?"

There was no reply. Dean looked up, and was taken aback by the intensity in his friend's eyes.

"Dean." The shorter boy gasped.

And then they were kissing.

When they did it, two night's ago, it was the best sensation Dean had ever felt, and it came nowhere close to _this_. Cas' skin was cool, but his lips were burning, and his fingers were in Dean's hair, and Dean's hands were under Cas' shirt, and _oh god they were in public-_

Dean pulled away first. "Your room."

"Yes."

They made their way upstairs quickly, Cas' hand never moving from Dean's shoulder, as if afraid the other boy would disappear if he was to release his hold.

Doors were unlocked, but Cas stuck a chair beneath the knob to make sure there were no interference from the outside, and then he shoved Dean onto the bed, lips exploring every bit of naked skin he could get his hands on. Gasping, Dean pulled at Cas' shirt, taking it off with a bit of help, and then stumbling fingers were dealing with his own.

"Leave it." Cas' sighed in defeat after a while. "Pants off."

Dean complied within a second, pulling the younger boy closer into another kiss. He shivered when cool slender fingers slid beneath his waistband, letting out a small grunt of pleasure.

"You like this?" Cas' gravely voice whispered in his ear as his fingers cupped Dean's testicles, sliding over his budding erection, forming a steady rhythm as he stroked it repeatedly.

"Fuck, Cas." He breathed into the boy's neck. "I-"

"Like it?"  
"Love it." He growled, rolling over so he was on top of Cas. "Time I repay you."

"You already did." There was a mischievous glint in the boy's eyes. "Two nights ago."

"I was drunk then." Dean smirked. "Let me show you how good I am sober."

Cas growled as a hand grabbed his penis, and Dean leaned down to take it in, running his tongue over its' length repeatedly, thriving in the pleased grunts he got from the receiving party.

"Yes." Cas gasped, pushing his fingers into Dean's hair. "Yes. Oh fuck- Dean- _yes._"

He came into Dean's mouth, and Dean forced the liquid down- it didn't taste bad, or anything, bearing in mind what it was- smiling up at Cas.

"How was that?"

"Good." Cas laid back, breathing heavy. "Very good."

"I'm glad." Dean climbed on top of his chest, stroking his cheek gently. "Repay me now?"

"I thought this was repaying-"  
"Cas," Dean growled. "Fuck me."

Cas looked up in surprise. "Okay."

"Okay? That's all you have to say?"

"Well." Again with the fingers. Dean bit his lip to keep quiet. This wasn't playing fair. "I wasn't planning to do much talking tonight…"

_Fuck. _Then swallowed, biting back a grunt. _It's always the quiet ones._

***A/N* Dean corners Cas, they end up doing it. The end. There is a history substitute, nobody knows why Thorin is away. Some Rose/Ten. Dumdum. **


	5. Mi imamo tramvaje

***A/N* No, this won't ever go away. My friends like it k. My friends are lovely people. **

**Furthermore, I have no idea what I'm doing.**

**You all have nice butts.**

Dean rolled over, small smile playing up on his lips as the sight of sleeping Cas filled his vision. Yawning, he gently nudged him, letting out a chuckle as the latter frowned, bright blue eyes still hazy from sleep.

"Morning." He whispered, placing a small kiss on his friends- _boyfriends?_- brow and rolling out of bed. A cold hand grasped his wrist, holding him back.

"Dean." Castiel's eyes were wide and serious.

"Yeah?"

"What are we?"

Dean thought it over for a second, before gently running a hand down Castiel's cheek.

"What _aren't_ we?"

He left the younger boy to ponder on it as he headed for the showers.

*************************************SPNDIDHARLEMSHAKE***********************************

All conversation died as Dean neared the table. Rolling his eyes, Dean slid down on the bench next to Donna and bit into his sandwich.

"So." Rose started, playing with a strand of blonde hair. "How'd it go?"

"How'd what go?" Dean decided to play dumb.

"You know what."

"Is that a _hickey?_" Donna exclaimed (loudly) as she pulled at his collar. "Oh my God. It is a hickey."

Dean shrugged her off, sighing. He should've known sitting next to the noisy redhead was a bad idea.

"So, I'm guessing it went well?" John- or was it Bilbo? It was Bilbo- asked, grinning.

"We're talking." Dean shrugged.

"More than that, it seems." Sam muttered to his breakfast. Dean sent him a glare.

"Are you two official yet?" Donna asked, all thoughts of food forgotten as she stared at the former in-closet before her.

"I don't know. We haven't talked."

"I thought you went out to talk." Kili spoke up.

"They did little talking, dear." Rose grinned wildly as she leaned in closer. "So. Who's the top?"

"Rose!"

"What? I'm curious."

"I'm done." Dean announced, picking his tray up and walking away.

"You can't run forever, Winchester!" The Doctor yelled after him. He chose to ignore it.

The kitchen lady shot him a nasty look as he threw away the tray filled with food, but he chose to ignore that too. He could ignore everything. He was Dean Winchester.

But as a warm mass of another body stopped his voyage down the hallway, he was reminded of the one exception. He smiled warmly at the boy before him, and Cas returned the smile shyly, showing his arms into the trenchcoat's pockets.

"How hungry are you?" Dean asked.

"Not much."

"Then how about we head straight for the class? There are vultures in there."

Cas shot a worried glance towards the cafeteria before nodding. Dean wouldn't put it besides him to expect actual birds flying 'round the school grounds.

They walked down the hall together, surrounded with comfortable silence and occasional glances.

"What are we, Dean?" Castiel finally spoke up. Dean bit his lip, knowing he owed a real answer.

"I am Dean Winchester. You are Castiel Novak. We live in an underage asylum." He placed an arm on Cas' shoulder. "And I care about you, very much."

They stopped in front of the classroom doors, and Cas locked their gazes, serious expression in his eyes.

"I care about you too."  
"Good."

"I…I'd like us-" The boy stopped, blushed, and looked down at his feet.

"You'd like what, Cas?"

"Nothing." The boy shook his head, making a move for the doors. "Lets go in."

*********************************JEBAOTEABLATIV************************************************

John felt like he might throw up. The music history teacher gave him a quick look-over and wrote him a pass, warning him she'll know if he doesn't see the nurse. John quite liked her.

The nurse couldn't do much about his sickness, so she equipped him with a bucket, a water bottle and some sleeping pills, and instructed him to lay down at one of the beds. He obeyed, partially because she scared him and partially because he still was a bit hung-over and a nap sounded nice.

He wasn't sure when he dozed off, but before he knew, he was being jolted awake by loud shouting.

"_I don't need medication-"_

"I'm pretty sure doctor Brook knows better than some-"

"He knows I don't need them-"

"I hear another word spoken against your authorities and I am prescribing you a stronger dose, _again._" There was a small mutter of concession, and the nurse sighed. "Now, please, take your pills and keep up the good behaviour. Your entire family has had enough pain already, has it not?"

John tried not to eavesdrop, but the urge was stronger than him- especially after he realised the voice belonged to the guy whose room he slept in that Friday. Trying to make as little noise as possible, he crept out of the bed, peeking through the curtains shielding his corner from the rest of the room. It was, without a doubt, the same guy whose room he crashed in- same slender built, pallid skin, unruly curls, high protruding cheekbones and _this isn't something you should be noticing in a guy. _The object of his fascination choose that moment to turn around, eyebrows rising slightly when he noticed John's head peeking out of the curtains.

"Hello." John could practically hear the amusement in the other boy's voice. "John, isn't it?"

"Y-yeah." John cleared his throat, stepping out from the curtains. "And you're…Sherlock, right?"

"You remember." Sherlock smirked. "Impressive."

"I wasn't _that _drunk."

"You are still hung-over. You obviously were."

John narrowed his eyes. "That explains." He felt a tinge of pride when Sherlock's brow furrowed in confusion.  
"Why you don't have a roommate."

"Oh." Sherlock laughed. "You're a funny one, when you're sober."

"I'm sober most of the time."

"No, it's okay, you're funny when intoxicated too." Sherlock shrugged. "Any reason, besides severe dehydration from consuming unhealthy amounts of alcohol, you're here?"

John rolled his eyes. "No, just…alcohol."

"Good."

"Yeah."

John licked his lips, not sure what to say, but not wanting to break eye contact either. Sherlock had nice eyes. He had a nice smile, too. John licked his lips again.

*********************************************THEFUCKWASTHIS************************************

"So, Rose." Doctor Jones leaned forward, gentle smile on her lips. "How are you?"

"Good." Rose leaned back in her chair, fingers playing with a strand of her hair.

"Better?"

"The same as always." Rose shrugged. "I was never _bad_, though."

"I know, I just-" Martha sighed. "Mind if I make some tea?"

"Nope." Rose shrugged again.

"Want a cup?" Martha got up from her chair. "And don't you shrug again, you'll damage something."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Yeah, thanks."

Martha shot her a grin before approaching the small water-heater and pulling out two cups.

"So, how have things been with Jo- the Doctor?"

"Good." A smile crept over Rose's face. The doctor sent her a knowing smile.

"What happened?" Pouring two mugfuls of steaming water, Martha threw in two teabags and walked over to the desk. "Careful now, it's hot."

Rose pulled the sleeves of her shirt over her palms before accepting the mug and blowing into it. "We've been…good."

"So I'm not getting anything out of you, am I?" Martha laughed. "Well. I'm used to it."

"How have _you _been?" Rose shifted in her seat, grinning at the doctor. The latter rolled her eyes, sipping her tea.

"I've been good."

"How's sex life?"

"_Rose!_" Martha's eyes widened. "Well, I guess that answers my last question."

Rose's grin turned wicked. "Bondage. You should definitely try it."

"You do know that I can get authorities on this if I believe another student's life might be endangered?"

"Don't worry, I know basic first aid."

"You know what." Setting her cup aside, Martha got up. "You're good. Just take your pills and come back tomorrow."

"See ya, doc!" Rose waved before sliding out of the doors. Martha barely managed to close the doors before erupting in a fit of giggles.

******************************************IMGOMEN*********************************************

For a psychiatric facility cut off from civilisation, smokes were surprisingly easy to come by. Donna had introduced him to the scrawny, brown haired guy on his first day, and by now, he was a regular customer. Garth was nice (a bit odd, but who here wasn't), didn't charge much, and delivered the goods with breathtaking velocity. Bilbo came to quite like him.

His newest delivery came today- Garth stopped by his room and handed over a package of cigarette packs- 'should last for a while'- and now Bilbo was enjoying them on the second floor.

Second floor was relatively empty, but for the classrooms, and there was little chance of getting caught. Also, John kicked him out of the room because he stank the place up.

He finished his final cigarette for the night, cracked a couple of windows open, and headed back upstairs.

"Bilbo?"

_Fuck._ Shoving his hands deeper into pockets of the oversized hoodie he was wearing, Bilbo turned around, innocent smiled on his lips. "Hello, mister Smaug."

The man stood at the bottom of the staircase, still dressed in that goddamn suit- did he have only one or like, a dozen of identical ones? Both possibilities were equally creepy- that sly smile plastered on his face. "Good evening, Bilbo."

"I-I was just returning to my room-"

"Do you smell that?" The headmaster scrunched up his face.

"Uh-"

"Is that…" Man's eyes found him. "Bilbo, did you _smoke?_"

"Uh, maybe."

"You know, that isn't really good for you."

"Well-"

"It is also against the rules."

"I know." Bilbo sighed. "I am really sorry. Won't happen again."

"Hand the cigarettes over."

With another sigh, Bilbo pulled the packet out and handed it over. Bilbo nodded in approval.

"I'm afraid I'll have to write this down."

"Yeah."

"Come with me."

A cold, paralyzing wave of panic Bilbo was struggling to fight off most of the conversation now ran down his spine, and with a small nod, Bilbo obeyed. Smaug smiled, his amber eyes taunting. _Where's your Thorin now?_

A cold hand gripped his shoulder, leading him down the hallway.

"It won't take long, I promise." Bilbo flinched at the tone of man's voice. "No one will even notice."


	6. Malo vas je al vas ima

***A/N* I made minuteminute beta this but then got impatient and I'm just gonna post this version. Minuteminute, by the way, won third place on state level English competition, 8****th**** year. My other beloved friend, Hvalaura, won 5****th**** place for 10****th**** year, you are both uber smart and we should all praise them. **

**Also, applause for the 12****th**** year guy who showed up for his oral exam drunk and landed last. Lets slow clap it out.**

**Hope you like this? Idek. Coffee is fucking fantastic. ((and so are you))**

"Watson!"

John looked up, allowing himself a small smile at the sight of familiar red hair on the window above his.

"If you lean out any further, you'll fall out."

John grinned. "You're talking."

"I can keep my balance." Donna grinned back. "Come up here, my roommate is out."

"Bill's out too."

"Yeah, but if Arry comes back suddenly she, unlike your dear brother, won't give us the mother of all teenage angst." Donna's head retreated back into her room, concluding the argument. John sighed, following her example. He grew fond of hanging out of his window lately- despite his protests, Bilbo still often smoked in the room, stinking the whole thing up, and it was generally easier to breathe with your head outside the building.

It took him a couple of minutes to find Donna's room, and by then the redhead grew agitated, giving him a dirty look whilst letting him in.

"I knew you were short, but this is just ridiculous."

"Calm the sass, mistress." John entered the room and sat himself on the floor. "How are you?"

"Brilliant." Donna sat down next to him. "My little birds told me someone has a thing for a certain high-security patient."

John's eyes grew wide. "How-"  
"Young Holmes, eh?" Donna grinned. "He _is _gorgeous. And I suppose being on suicide watch does add up a bit of charm 'round here, if you're the type."

"What-" _High security suicide watch _"What are you talking about?"

"About you eye-fucking our eye-candy Sherlock Holmes in the infirmary some few hours past." Donna looked very pleased with herself.

"How'd you-" John's brain refused to focus. "How'd you _know?"_

"What, about the eye-fucking?" Donna shrugged. "I keep tabs on eye-fucking. It's a hobby of mine."

"_How'd you know I was gay?"_ John finally burst out, not entirely sure when he decided he was gay in the first place.

"It's obvious." The redhead shrugged. "You and Bill are the gay twins."

"What-" This was all a bit much. "Bilbo isn't-"

"Is he now."

"He's gay."

"You both are."

Taking in a deep breath, John laid back on the floor, hiding his face in his arms.

"Hey, hey, calm down." Pair of warm hands enveloped his. "It's okay. It doesn't matter."

"This place is fucked up."

"Good luck finding sexy suicidals elsewhere."

****************GOAWAYMOFFAT********************** **********

The room was empty when Bilbo returned, and he found himself partially grateful for that. But as he rushed to the bathroom to peel off his clothes and step into the shower, he wished for his twin to walk in, to see and to realise and to make it okay _but he can't no one can it is done._

He didn't realise there were scratches on his back until the hot water hit them and the pain followed, and he quickly turned the shower off and slid to his knees, hysterical sobs shaking his entire body.

It took him fifteen minutes to stop hyperventilating, and then he finally took the shower, gritting his teeth as waves of pains washed over his tortured backside.

He was finished somewhere around ten p.m., and John still wasn't back. But then again, John made friends.

He pulled out another cigarette and lit it by the window, opting for standing as the mere thought of sitting made him want to throw himself out of the window.

Not such a bad idea, though.

But before he could contemplate his suicide any further, John walked in.

"Why are you smoking in here?"

Words stopped in Bilbo's throat. Blinking the leftover tears away, he looked out of the window.

"The night is dark and full of shadows." He finally replied.

"Did you just make a Game of Thrones reference?"

"Yeah."

"I miss HBO."

"You didn't have to come here."

"You know I did."

"Yeah." Bilbo turned off his cigarette, suddenly very tired. "I'm sorry."  
"It's not your fault."

"You know it is."

John held his gaze for a moment, concern battling with confusion. "It really isn't."

"Whose is it then?"

"No ones." John whispered. "Life is shit."

"That it is."

"Are you drunk?"

"No."

"Go to bed."

"You too."

"Good night."

"Good night."

John turned off the lights. Bilbo had to feel his way to bed.  
"You're a dick."

"Sleep."

Neither fell asleep for hours.

**************I'm-sorry-if-this-sucks-I-was-giving -Laura-a-bj*******************

"How long have you been here?"

Donna looked up from her notes- well, doodles, to be precise- and frowned.

"Two years, I think?" She shrugged. "More or less, yeah."

Bilbo nodded, flipping through his empty notebook. "Why are you here?"

"Because I wasn't being nice to myself."

"I can see that."  
Donna glared at him. "Aren't you a little short for that much sass?"  
"I suppose you carry yours in your breasts?"

A fit of laughter burst out of her mouth. "Yes, yes I do."

"Explains a lot."

"Talk about my breasts all you want, you're still gay."

He felt his breathing stop. "What?"

"You are a homosexual, Bilbo."

"Wrong fandom."

The redhead glared at him. "Doesn't change you liking cock."

Bilbo met her gaze. "You take great confidence in your gay-dar."

"My gay-dar is the tears of an unicorn."

"Non-existent?"

"You must be fun at parties."

Bilbo grinned. "You know I am."

"Yeah, I know." Donna grinned. "Now answer my question."

"What question?"

"Who's the guy?"

Bilbo could feel himself blushing. "What guy?"

"So there is a guy?" Donna let out a self-satisfied chuckle. "Do I know him? Of course I know him. I know everyone."

"Donna." Bilbo took a deep breath. "There isn't a guy."

"Oh, but there is."

"Your breasts told you so?"

"No." Donna leaned back, doodling into her notebook again. "Your swagger did."

****************whatwasthepointofthisihavenoidea** *************

The next time John saw Sherlock, it was Thursday and it was dark and the latter was smoking in the back yard. John hesitated for a moment, debating would it be alright for him to walk over to the guy or should he just get inside the building and go to sleep.

"John?" Well, that settled it.

"Hey." John turned around, smiling as he walked toward the guy. "Haven't seen you around for a while."

Sherlock shrugged. "Our paths rarely cross."

"We are literally in the same asylum."

Sherlock brought a cigarette to his lips, eyes locked on the woods. "I'm in the high-security section."

John's brow furrowed. "Oh- you- what's that?"

Sherlock looked down at him, and there was that amused flicker again. "A section placed under high security."

"Yeah, I know-" John took in a deep breath. "Why are you there?"

"Because I need to be watched over" He breathed out a swirl of smoke. "_Constantly."_

"You seem okay."

"So do you, and yet you're here."

"I'm here for my brother." John said defiantly. "He attempted suicide."

"Your twin, right?" John nodded, not bothering to ask how Sherlock knew. Everyone seemed to know. "Watch out for him."

"I _am _watching out for him."

"Not enough, apparently."  
"What exactly-" John shook his head. "_What are you talking about?"_

Sherlock shrugged, and turned his cigarette off. "Good night, John."

"Hey- _hey!_" John stepped in front of the taller guy. "What was that?"

"Nothing." Sherlock swiftly swerved past. "But if he attempts any more suicides, I might get a roommate."

**************um**************

Professor Oaken came back that Friday, looking slightly worse for wear, with bags under his eyes and slight stubble and wrinkled tie and a tired look in his eyes.

"Hello, class." He smiled at them as he entered. The classroom immediately went quiet. "How was the substitute?"

"She was good." Donna replied.

"Donna and her had shitloads of sexual tension." Rose announced.

"Oh." Oaken looked at the redhead, amusement in his eyes. "You acted on it yet."

Both opened their mouths to reply, but he shushed them. "No, no, better I don't know."

"They'd make a cute couple, though." Rose shrugged.

"Better wait till you graduate, then." Thorin sat down on his chair.

"But she left."

"She's teaching English literature now, professor Zachariah has taken leave." Thorin announced. There was a moment of silence followed by a collective cheers. "Hey, now, this is serious, your professor is seriously ill."

"He might die?" The Doctor asked. He sounded overly overjoyed.

With a sigh, Thorin got up, pulling out his whiteboard marker. "_So for today's lesson_"

********letsmakeoverlyoverjoyedathing**********

The bell rang, signalling the end of the lesson. Rest of the classroom began gathering their possession, but professor Oaken gestured for Bilbo to stay behind.

Taking in a deep breath, Bilbo watched as the last of his class-asylum?-mates left the room and then walked over to the teacher's desk.

"You asked for me, professor?" Bilbo asked, nervously rubbing his palms.  
"Yes." Thorin smiled. "I've been away for a while. Have I missed anything important?"

"No, I don't think so." Bilbo looked down at his worn down sneakers. "Had anything serious happened?"

"I have received a message telling me my father is very ill." Bilbo could feel Thorin's gaze burning into his skin. "But upon arriving, I found out it was all a misunderstanding."

"Oh."

"Yes." Thorin was still staring at him. "Are you sure nothing happened?"

Bilbo still couldn't force himself to look up. "What would have happen?"

Thorin placed a hand on his shoulder. Bilbo flinched.

"_Bilbo._" Thorin sounded desperate. "You know you can tell me if anyone-"

"_Nothing happened!_" Bilbo pulled away. "Just- just- just back off, you fucking creep!"

And with that, he was running down the hallway. Thorin was calling out his name. He didn't slow down.


	7. Srečko srečko ti zločesti dečko

**DID I ACTUALLY LEAVE FILI AND KILI AS FILI AND KILI WHAT**

Thorin approached them after lunch, small paper cup in his hand, slightly awkward smile on his face. Fili noticed him first, nudging his younger brother's shoulder.

"Hey there." Thorin muttered, sitting down on the wooden bench next to them. "Relaxing a bit?"

"It's Friday." Fili shrugged.

"Yeah." There was a moment of awkward silence. "If you two would want to visit town sometimes, I could take you."

"That'd be nice." Kili smiled.

"Good." Thorin nodded. "You know where to find me."

**************eattherude**************

"I know what you're doing."

Ben looked up from his papers, small grin creeping over his features. "Why, Mr. Oaken." He sat back, his predator eyes focusing on Thorin's face. "Always such a pleasant surprise."

"It appears the call I've gotten was a false alarm." Thorin shut the doors behind him. "You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

"Are you insinuating something?" The headmaster placed the papers down. "I must say I am not overly pleased with-"

Thorin's fist slammed down onto the desk. "Shut your mouth."

Smaug's face was shock, his eyes excited. "Why-"

"I know what you've done, I know what you've been doing, and I'm pretty sure if Bilbo got proper medical examination we'd get more than enough evidence to lock you up-"

"Oh, my dear professor Oaken." Smaug grinned. "If I didn't know you better, I'd think you're accusing me of being a sexual predator."

"Don't…" Thorin was so close he could smell the other man's breath. He pulled away, taking in a deep breath. "Don't patronise me."

"Oh, but Thorin-"

"I will call the authorities." Thorin interrupted him. "I will make sure you get locked away."

Smaug studied his face. "Why are you telling me this, then?"

"I hoped you'd have the grace to deny-"

"You had doubts." Smaug grinned. "But they are gone now, aren't they?"

Thorin nodded.

"So," The headmaster got up. "Here's the deal."

Thorin's eyes followed him as he crossed the room. "I'm not making any deals with you."

"I have friends." Smaug placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "And even if I get taken in, I'll be released before you and your two little wards leave this town- especially since they are both patients in a mental hospitals and not allowed to leave without my permission."

"They are not patients."

"Oh, but they are." Smaug opened one of the desk's drawers and produces two files. "I believe Fili has anger management disorder- very problematic, but we're dealing with it- and his younger brother is suffering from severe hallucinations, it seems?"

Thorin's face was pale. "How-"

"If you do get me arrested, my lawyer will make sure to have the eviction overturned. You will, most likely, lose your job." Smaug grinned. "I won't."

"No."

"And your lovely boys will stay here."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Of course I'm not." Smaug's grin grew. "Now if you would leave me to my work- and do shut the doors on your way out."

"I'm not going to let you-"

"_Thorin._" Smaug's voice was barely a whisper.

"I won."

**********godthisisshitsorry********

"Lets get high tonight."

John looked up from his dinner and frowned. "What?"

"Weed. Lets set it on fire and breathe the flames." Donna snapped. "It's Friday, come on."

"Is it just like that, lets get high, no questions asked?"

"We're in a psychiatric facility, these two think they are freaking time travellers!" Donna hissed, nodding towards Doctor and Rose. "I really don't think weed is the biggest issue we have."

"But we have it?" Bilbo looked overly excited. John frowned again.

"For you, always." Donna winked. "You coming?"

"Sure." Rose scooted closer. Bilbo nodded.

"Where are Dean and Cas?"

"Oh, they're coming." Doctor grinned. "You know the two."

"John, you?"

"I'm not really up for it." John shrugged.

"Let him stalk his suicidal guy." Donna pinched his cheek. "After dark, the old place."

**********FERNANDO*******

"Are you stalking me?"

John came to a halt. "What?"

"Alright," Sherlock sighed, catching up to him. "I might be stalking you."

"You might be or you are?"

"I noticed you and I walked after you." Sherlock shrugged. "That isn't stalking."

"Okay."

"Okay."

John narrowed his eyes. "Are you drugged?"

Sherlock leaned in. "I get _a lot _of pills."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because they don't want me thinking." He pointed to his head and chuckled dryly. "Bad things happen when bad people think."

"You are not-" John frowned. "You don't fit under bad people."

"You don't know me." Sherlock frowned, sliding down to the floor. "You know _nothing_."

"Yeah, well," John grabbed his wrist, pulling him up. "I know you're officially too high to find your room."  
The boy let out a whine. "Why must I stand?"

"Because we are going to my room."

"We can stay here."

"No we can't, don't be stupid."

"I am not _stupid._" Sherlock chuckled again.

"Good for you!" Placing an arm around his back, John helped him up. "Now show me how you walk."

"This is stupid."

"This is very intelligent."

"This is walking."

"We can identify basic movement, brilliant!"

Another chuckle. "You are too short to be so sarcastic."

"_Jesus._"

**********um*****************

Bilbo was returning to his room when he ran into Thorin. He had his mind set on ignoring him completely, but the latter decided to make it impossible.

"Bilbo, please."

"It's Bill." He hissed, taking a step back. He just had a 'chat' with the headmaster, and he really wasn't in a mood of questioning. Not to mention there was blood on his trousers and shirt, and _everything _and he really needed to go.

"We need to talk."

"Can we please do this after class or something?" Bill retreated further, hoping the dark would conceal his poor state. He just needed a quick shower and then he could go out and get high as fuck and nothing would matter. "I really need to go."

Thorin's eyes met his. "Bilbo?"

"Go away."

"Bilbo, what happened?" _Apparently not. _

"Nothing fucking happened."

"Oh my god." Well, there goes the darkness. "Is that blood- we're going to my office."

Thorin made a move for his forearm, and Bilbo flinched away almost instinctively, eyes wide in panic.

"Oh my God." The professor collected himself, retreating. "I am sorry. Please, just come to my office, we need to see to your injuries."

"I can do that myself."

"Please, let me help you."

Bill met the older man's eyes. "Are you going to stop him?"

Thorin looked away. Bilbo swore.

"Thought so."

"You don't understand-"

"Oh, but I do." There were tears threatening to spill over and he knew he had to leave _right about now. _"Thank you very much, professor Oaken, we will see each other on your next lesson."

"Bilbo, wait!" Thorin made another reach for him, grabbing his shoulder and pulling him back.

"Let go of me- _let go of me!" _He tore away, and now he knew he was crying, and he knew he could not run away because _fuck it hurt_.

"I am so, so very sorry." Thorin's voice was calm. He was not touching him any more. "Come to my office. I have band-aids and some alcohol, we'll take care of your wounds, I will give you something to help you sleep, I promise not to do anything."

"You promise." He had to laugh.

"You'll get free drugs."

"You sound like a" Laughter died in his throat. "Paedophile."

"It's not paedophilia once you turn 14."

Bilbo frowned. Thorin looked down. "Yeah. Sorry."

"That was interesting."

"Very inappropriate."

"No, no, good to know."

"You are still a minor."

"No shit." Bilbo sighed. "You mentioned free drugs?"

*****************imaginethedragonsimaginethewester os**********

Sherlock looked oddly peaceful when asleep. And honestly, John felt like a creep.

He had taken care to provide all possible comforts for the passed-out boy (friend?) and now felt a bit lost. And so he ended up here, sitting on the floor (he could have opted for Bill's bed but then he might have fallen asleep and then Bill would probably skin him alive), staring at the sleeping form of the pallid in-mate.

_Bloody hell._

Creaking sound of opening doors startled him, and he looked up to meet slightly hazy, confused look in his brothers eyes.

"Why are you on the floor?" His speech was slurred a bit- but it was to be expected, marihuana and all.

"My bed is taken." He gestured towards Sherlock.

"What-" Bill just shrugged. "Whatever. I'm going to sleep."

"Good night."

With a nod, his twin staggered towards the bed, meeting the pillows face first. When it became apparent he was well out of it John got up and pulled the covers over him.

"You'd make a good nurse." Came a voice behind his back. He sighed, but felt his cheek pull into an involuntary grin.  
"Look who woke up!" He turned around to face very grumpy looking Sherlock. "Feeling better?"

"Hardly." The boy frowned, sitting up. "What time is it?"

"2 am, I reckon." John awkwardly shuffled in the spot. "Your head still hazy?"

"The high has passed, thank you for your concern." Sherlock started untangling himself from the sheets.

"You are welcome."

"I suppose you want your bed back."

"It's okay."

There was a moment of silence as Sherlock pulled himself to his feet, smoothing down his uniform.

"If you don't mind me asking, what were you on?" John asked, looking down at his grey socks.

"Drugs."

"Got that much."

"Nothing illegal, if that is what you're asking."

John met his glare. "You always that out of it?"

Sherlock looked more than usually annoyed. "From time to time."  
"You said they don't want you to think." John insisted. "Who are they?"

Sherlock sighed. "Doctors?"

"They're helping you."

Another sigh. "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"I'm serious, you are in here for a reason."

The boy regarded him for a moment. "Are you upset with me?"

"A bit."

"What for?"

John hesitated. He didn't know the answer.

"Is it because I am mentally unstable?" Sherlock offered. "Because that is hardly a valid excuse."

"It's not-"

"You are upset because everyone around you is mentally ill." Sherlock stated calmly. "And you don't want them to be."

"Am I supposed to be happy about their minds not working properly-"

"It is two am, your brain needs rest." Sherlock interrupted him. "You might regret saying this in the morning."

"No, stop." John frowned. "What would you have me do?"

"What would you have us do?"

John stared at him. "I- I _don't know!_"

Sherlock didn't look away. "This is about your brother."

"No, it's-" John stopped. "Oh, it is."

"Tell me."

"I might regret it in the morning."

"It still needs to be said." Sherlock nodded towards Bill's sleeping form. "He is on heavy drugs, he won't hear you."

John hesitated for a moment, and then it all came out.

"I too lost a sister, and I too lived in a fucked up family, and I too felt like shit over everything-" He stopped to breathe. "But I didn't try to kill myself, because I knew it'd only make it worse for the others, why is he so _selfish, of course he'd choose the easy way out and never get blamed for it I-"_

He stopped. There were tears in his eyes. He wiped them off furiously.

"Bill is not you." Sherlock stated calmly.

"I don't want him to die." John muttered. "I want him to be better again."

"It is understandable." There was something behind the taller boy's eyes.

"You know something."

"I know a lot of things, but I don't see how-"

"You know something about Bill." John insisted. "Tell me!"

"You can't do anything about it."

"So it's true, you know-" John stared at the boy. "Tell me, now!"

"You don't want to know."

"Just tell me, you bloody son of a bi-"

"Bilbo is being sexually abused by a higher authority figure."

John's mind stopped. He looked towards Bilbo, then back to Sherlock, then back towards bed. "What?"

"Sexual abuse. Look it up." Sherlock made a small nod and made a turn for the exit.

"Wait-" John grabbed his shoulder. "How-"  
"I notice things."  
"What are you, some sort of a psychic freak?" The older boy flinched.

"I am a genius." Sherlock stated. "Objectively. My brain is faster and better than both of yours combined."

"And you decided to keep the little fact someone is raping my twin-"

"Does it make you feel better?"

"No, but I should know-"

"You should have noticed." There was cold rage in Sherlock's eyes. "He is _your_ bloody brother, it was your job to notice."

John didn't know how to reply. Sherlock left the room.

************um**********************

***A/N* this is a formal apology to all people who are suffering from mental disorders or who have been sexually abused. I thought I could write about this but I'm a shitty writer. I promise to go back to sad attempts at humour and porn by the next chapter. **


	8. Masovni penis u ime obitelji

***A/N* I know I promised porn butt fuck it **

**Many thanks to all the fantastic people that followed. The nine of you. **

**My beta drowned in pusseh. Shit happens.  
R/R please! **

Despite his resolve to stay up until his brother awoke, John fell asleep somewhere around five a.m. By the time he woke up, Bill was gone, his bed made. With a sigh, he pulled on his shoes and started towards the cafeteria, the most logical place to start the search.

Bill was there, together with the Doctor, Donna and Castiel. Deciding he could not question Bill about possible sexual assault while surrounded with their new acquaintances, but could not pretend like nothing happened either, he made a move to retreat to his room.

"Easy now!" A mop of blonde hair and dark eyeliner appeared in his line of vision, and Rose's small hand on his chest stopped him from moving forward. Dean appeared in the doorway behind her, grinning like crazy.

"We've got news." He whispered. "Really good news."

"Oh." His attempt at feigning interest was a bad one, but neither called him out on it. "I was just going to my room…"

"Just come and hear us out, and then you can go all Castiel on us." Rose pulled at his sweater. Dean chuckled, gently shoving him forward. With a resigned sigh, John walked on.

"We're going out tonight." Rose whispered the moment she sat down. All eyes immediately turned to her.

"You said what?" Donna leaned forward, eyes sparkling with excitement.

"A friend of mine is going to park by the back entrance at 10:30. He'll take us back by five in the morning." Dean took over. "No one will know we left."

"How do you propose we unlock the back entrance?" John asked, frowning.

"Dean can pick any lock." Castiel smiled. Dean winked back.

"All-_right_." Doctor cleared his throat. "Where are we going?"

"There's a night-club, fifteen minutes from here if Ash drives fast enough." Rose replied.

"Are they going to let us in?"

"We have connections." Donna winked at Rose.

Bill eyed them with amusement. "You have tits, you mean."

"Same difference."

"Just be there by then, we're not waiting up on anybody." Dean got up, tapping Cas' shoulder. "Lets go."

John watched as the boys walked away. "Uh, so, what kind of club is that?"

"Nightclub." Donna supplied.

"Very helpful."

"You're welcome."

"Will we fit in the car?" Bill asked, frowning over his breakfast.

"He has a minivan, we'll squeeze in."

"Good."

"You can bring your mysterious friend, if you wish." Donna added, and it took John a moment to realise it was directed at him.  
"Talking to me?"

"Good job well done, genius." Donna rolled her eyes. "Although your brother is welcome to bring his mysterious friend too."

Bill's ears went red as he looked down.

"Uh, okay." John nodded. "I have to go."

"So there _is _a mysterious friend!" Donna looked ecstatic. Bill looked up at him, face scrunched in confusion.

"I've only talked to Sherlock a couple of times, I am not going to ask him out." John flushed. _God._

"But you'd like to?" Bill asked. John looked away, flushing harder.

"You are all idiots, and I don't have to tolerate this." He declared, getting up. "Good day."

*********************gooddayladybracknell********* ******

There was a knock on the door, and then they burst open, revealing a redhead wrapped up in a towel, with a large bundle under her hand.

"You decent?"

"Not really."

"Me neither."

Rose grinned as Donna walked in, closing the doors behind her, frowning at her.

"You are decent."

"Am I really, now?"

"Well, no more un-decent than usual."

With another grin, Rose looked up at the mirror, puckering up her bright red lips. "Arry being a cunt again?"

"When isn't she?"

"Don't be so harsh." Rose scooted over on the bed so Donna could sit down. "Half her family is dead, or something."

"So is Dean's, and he is not a cunt."

"Yeah, well he gets plenty of dick." Rose shrugged. "What will you be wearing?"

Donna dumped the bundle in her lap. "Good?"

Rose inspected the top. "Very good."

"You?"

"The dress you liked."

"What dress?"

"The black one."

Donna glanced at her. "Oh God."  
"What."

"That's a dress?"

"Fuck off."

"No, no, it's good." Donna laughed. "Help me with my eye-liner."

****************************thisparagraphissuppose dtoshowtheirfriendshipyeah*******************

"Cas, you decent?"

"Would it stop you if I wasn't?"

Dean was grinning as he entered. "Where's Jim?"

"Not sure." Cas shrugged. Dean stopped for a moment, taking in his appearance.

"Is that my shirt?"

Castiel looked down, cheeks flushed. "Perhaps."

Dean walked over, lifting Cas' chin up. "Looks great on you."

"So I can keep it?"

"Yeah."

He leaned forward cautiously, looking up to meet Cas' gaze before he pressed their lips together. Cas pulled away first, humming happily.

"We need to get going." He ran a hand down Dean's forearm. "There'll be time later."

"Promise?"

Cas kissed him again, nibbling at his lower lip before pulling away once again, self-satisfied smirk on his lips.

"You tease." Dean breathed out. "Lets get going."

They climbed down through the window, clinging to the shadows as they made their way to the back of the building. It was just a short run to the back parking lot now, but the moon was full and Smaug was rumoured not to sleep at all. Dean pulled up the hood of his over-shirt up before grabbing Cas' hand and making a run for it. Whether Smaug saw them or not they did not know, but nobody came out to stop them.

"Ditch the hoodie, Winchester, makes you look like a junkie." Donna noted as they approached the car. Dean whistled at her- she wore the tightest pair of leather pants he had ever seen, matched with a low cut red top that left little to the imagination- before obeying, revealing a tight fitting Metallica tee. Donna returned the whistle.

"Get in the car, faggots." Rose hissed, wrapping Doctor's trench-coat tighter around her. Dean stuck his tongue out before pulling Cas into the car.

"Ash!" He ruffled the back of his friend's hair. "Long time no see."

"Missed you wack-jobs." Ash grinned at them. "Ready to go?"

"Born ready." Dean grinned before leaning back. They all squeezed into the car, Rose nesting in the Doctor's lap, John crouching on the floor, Cas half-sitting in Dean's lap. Donna winked at them. Bill kept complaining about the door handle making holes in his ribcage for the length of the drive.

"This better be worth it." Cas whispered into his ear. Dean grinned.

"It will be."

*********ihavetroublesgettingtojohnlocksexbit***** ********

The club was crowded, everything smelled like sweat and liquor, but they got in too easily to complain.

"I love your dress." Dean said for a millionth time, kissing Rose's forehead. "And your top." He attempted to kiss Donna's, but she shoved him away, walking over to the bar.

"Lets go dancing." Rose dragged the Doctor away, her hardly-decent t-shirt/dress revealing her lacy underwear.

"Damn." Dean muttered. Castiel coughed.

"I'm bi!" Dean looked back at his…boyfriend?

"Not helping the situation."

"I'm sure you'd look better in those panties."

Castiel rolled his eyes and smirked. "Buy me a drink."

"Why do I have to buy drinks?"

"Buy me a drink or I'm making you wear that underwear."

"You'd like that." Dean winked, but went for the bar either way. The man at the bar didn't seem to mind the fact that they were obviously underage, but poured them two tequila shots and moved to another customer.

"At the count of three?" Dean asked, holding up his glass.

"Three." Castiel downed it, grinning at Dean. The latter frowned.

"Not cool."

"Now you have to buy me another one."

Dean rolled his eyes, gesturing for the bar tender.

"At least I won't have to hold your hair when you throw up."

***********tequilaisgrossthobutbuzzisgood********* *******

By the time Doctor called for a break, they were both coated in sweat, hair sticking to their foreheads. They pushed to the crowd, clinging to each other, and took a seat at the bar, breathing heavily.

"This is fun." Rose noted, grinning. Doctor nodded, calling for the bartender.

"Water?"

"Yeah." Rose nodded. "And some red bull vodka."

Doctor rose an eyebrow, but ordered two glasses either way.

"Wish we could go out more often." Rose sighed, waiting for the drinks to arrive.

"At least we're not bed-ridden." Doctor offered, removing a lock of hair from her sticky forehead. "And we can have shitloads of sex."

"True." Rose grinned. The drinks arrived, and she gulped down the glass of water, doing the same with the vodka mere moments later.

"This is gross." She complained, making a face. Doctor laughed, downing his glass, and then pulling her back onto the dance floor.

The buzz was instant, and soon dancing became just holding onto each other, making clumsy movements and occasionally touching each others inappropriate places.

"Toilet?" Rose suddenly breathed out.

"Yeah."

And off they were.

**********iwantedtowritepornbutmiroslavisbehindme* *************

"I am going to die." Donna whined, sliding onto the bar chair. Her hair was completely wet, but her eyes seemed more alive than ever.

It was at that moment that Rose and Doctor stumbled over, hair a mess, chuckling to themselves.

"Water!" Rose screamed at the bartender. "Lots!"

Guy gave her a thumbs up, turning around to do his thing, and the Doctor reached over to fix Rose's dress.

"You two had fun?" Bill asked. He gave up on dancing many years ago, and was now focused on getting as drunk as possible- and Donna agreed to be his drinking buddy.

Rose shot him a look, but then water arrived and she downed two glasses before pulling Doctor away again.

"They are adorable." Donna noted. "Another round!"

Bilbo laughed. His brain was hazy, vision foggy, and he no longer felt any pain. Another round of shots arrived, and he quickly downed another glass.

"You'll hold my hair if I throw up, right?" Donna asked, eyeing a shot suspiciously.

"Anything for you." He grinned. "Now man up."

"Stop over compensating." She smirked. "Gay boy."

He took another shot.


	9. More je iznimno plavo

The abrupt change from the stuffy interior of the club to the chilly mid-autumn air made Bilbo's breath grow short, and he allowed Donna's head to rest on his shoulder as he forced as much air as possible into his lungs, suddenly craving a cigarette (because obviously the only sensible thing to do when you've just gotten your lungs back is to fucking ruin them). Donna muttered something inaudible, and he helped her sit down, carefully pushing her hair back, just to make it easier for himself to grab it when and if she started throwing up.

"God. He muttered. He felt dizzy, but seeing as he was the one who got Donna completely shit-faced, it was his responsibility to take care of her. It wasn't as if she was going to run away- she was hardly able to keep her head up, for fuck's sake.

"John?" A voice called from his right. He spun around, relaxing a little as he recognized Ash.

"Bill." He corrected him, sitting down next to the passed-out redhead. "Hey."

"She okay?" Ash looked down at her, worry in his eyes. Bill nodded.

"She'll have one hell of a hangover tomorrow, though." He patted her shoulder, and then frowned. "Oh. So will I."

Ash watched him for a moment, and then burst out laughing. "Well, okay, can you two stay here for a bit, I need to collect the rest of your wacko buddies, and then we'll be heading back."

Bilbo frowned, but nodded either way. It wasn't like he would be able to do much from this point on. Bed didn't sound like a horrid idea, after all.

"Okay then. Don't go anywhere." Ash patted his head before rushing towards the club, leaving them alone. It was then that Donna decided to wake up, eyes confused.

"Wh'r we 't?" She mumbled, getting comfortable on Bilbo's shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her, figuring she must be freezing in her leave-little-to-the-imagination shirt, yawning.

"Out." He mumbled.

"Wae?"

"Cause." He yawned. "Be quiet."

She obeyed, dozing off almost immediately. Bilbo yawned again. He wished he could fall asleep.

********ineedtopee*******

The space in car was even more cramped now, air reeking of sweat and alcohol, but then Ash rolled the windows down and the problem was gone. Rose was in the Doctors lap, wrapped up in his coat, Donna was passed out on Bill's shoulder, and John seemed horribly awkward, sitting next to Dean and Cas, tangled in a nearly passed out heap of limbs and hormones.

"Had a good night?" Asked Ash, grinning.

"Brilliant." Doctor smiled. "Where were you?"

"I had some things to take care of." Ash explained. "I'll drop you by the back entrance, will you be able to get in safely?"

"Yeah, don't worry."

"How much did they have to drink, anyhow?" Ash asked, sending worried glances over to the certain individuals.

"Oh, next to nothing." Doctor's voice was perfectly casual, and Bilbo had to applaud him. "It's the pills, they make them act this way."  
Ash seemed pleased by the explanation, for he didn't push the subject any more, dropping them off at the set placed at the set time, helping them out.

"See you soon, kids." He called out from his car before driving off.

"Okay, I'll carry Rose, Bill will carry Donna," Doctor frowned. "John, can you make sure these two reach Castiel's room?"

John didn't look overjoyed. "Eh, sure." Dean and Cas were both tripping over their own feet, holding on to each other, whispering and giggling under their breaths.

"If they offer a threesome, say no." Rose mumbled. John rolled his eyes and walked over to the pair.

They made it to the building without waking anybody up- or so they hoped- and with that, they dispersed into smaller groups.

"I'll let Donna have my bed, will sleep on the floor." Bill whispered to his brother. "I cannot possibly walk another set of stairs."

"Yeah, okay." John nodded. "I'll just take care of these two, be back in a few."

Castiel tripped halfway through, and John and Dean helped him up- well, mostly John, while Dean fussed over him, bursting out in a laugh every few seconds.

"I fucking hate you." John muttered, and Dean's face fell- and then he was laughing again, because apparently, Castiel's face had done something incredibly hysterical.

They finally reached Castiel's room, and after John made them both promise they weren't going to go anywhere, and hid all possibly deadly objects, and locked all of their windows, he cleared out, only wanting to lie down and sleep the oncoming hangover off.

"Should've gotten shit-faced, make someone take care of me." He muttered under his breath, heading for his room.

"John?" Sherlock voice sprouted from nowhere, followed with the familiar smirk. "This seems to have become a ritual of ours, meeting at ungodly hours, with one of us intoxicated."

"I'm not…_that_ drunk." John frowned. Sherlock's smirk grew.

"Care to change that?"

******ohhedoes******

John knew he shouldn't have taken Sherlock's pills.

They were sitting in Sherlock's room, sharing a bottle of some cheap-ass vodka- "I didn't expect to use it, stole it for the rush, shut up"- when Sherlock remembered he had to take his pills.

"You don't seem to like your pills." John noted.

"I _detest _them." Sherlock huffed.

"Should you really be mixing them with alcohol?" John suddenly remembered it wasn't very clever. "You'll get absolutely _shit-faced_." He chuckled. Shit-faced was such a stupid word. "I don't want to have to baby-sit anyone else tonight."

"That's easy to take care of." Sherlock said, popping a pill into his mouth and handing the bottle over. "Lets get _shit-faced _together."

He couldn't remember the name of the medication, but he knew they were supposed to make you calm down, and boy, did they calm him down. John found himself leaning back, small chuckle on his lips.

"Sherly-"

"Don't call me _Sherly._" Sherlock's frown was followed with a chuckle.

"Fine." John huffed. "I'll call you cock- _Lock._"

They both laughed, probably more than they should have. "Well, I do have a _cock._"

"Well, you have a head too, and I'm not calling you _Head_." John argued. "I thought you geniuses were supposed to be brilliant."

"I am brilliant." Sherlock argued before laughing once again. "And I'm sure I'd give _brilliant head._"

Had John been sober, he'd be worried about the fact that a simple act like Sherlock saying those two words made his pants suddenly tighten- but he was not sober, he was actually very far from sober, and his pants were incredibly tight.

He really shouldn't have taken Sherlock's pills.

****doesanyoneevenreadthese ****

Sherlock's lips were incredibly soft, much softer than he had imagined them, and John found himself melting into the taller boy's embrace as the latter trailed kisses down his collar bone, both of their shirts long removed and forgotten. John gasped as Sherlock's mouth travelled downwards, busying themselves around a nipple, causing him to throw his head back and moan in delight. Intertwining his fingers with the taller boy's dark curls, he pulled Sherlock's head up and met him in a hungry, passionate kiss, other hand trailing down his fragile frame, down to his protruding hipbones. Sherlock moaned into the kiss, their crotches rubbing together, friction alone driving John insane. He pulled at the zipper of Sherlock's pants, cupping the boy's erection as soon as he had access to it, and Sherlock released another moan of pleasure, pushing John against the wall.

"This-"

"Silence." John commanded, biting Sherlock's neck. The boy laughed.

"I like this form of punishment." He was struggling to keep the tone casual, breaths coming out in hurried, shallow pants. John caressed the length of Sherlock's penis, before sliding down to his knees and enveloping it with his mouth. He heard Sherlock muffled gasps and moans as he worked out a steady rhythm, taking in as much as he could, thriving in the every sound that left Sherlock's mouth. The genius came with a shudder, and John forced the liquid down, looking up to meet the wide, pale eyes.

"Good?" He smirked. Sherlock closed his eyes, taking in deep breaths.

John didn't see it coming- one moment he was marvelling at the beauty of Sherlock's face, completely relaxed and devoid of its' usual iciness, and before he knew it he was back on his feet, being pushed against the walls, Sherlock's mouth on his own, long fingers working their way around his respective member, causing his eyes to roll back in pleasure.

He grabbed a fistful of Sherlock's hair and pulled him closer, panting into his neck, biting into the soft flesh as he came. Sherlock didn't pull away, instead pulling the shorter boy into a hug, nuzzling into his sandy curls.

"Good." John heard him murmur. He smiled.

He felt good too.

****myfamilyisintheroomandimwritingbjs****

Dean woke up naked, on the floor, with Castiel's arms wrapped around his chest. He blinked, groaning at the bright light coming through the badly closed curtains, and shifted a little, careful not to wake the boy sleeping on him. His headache could wait.

Castiel's hair was a fluffy mess, face peaceful, breathing even. Dean busied himself with gently caressing his- boyfriends? It only seemed proper by now- back, eyes closed, fighting off the migraine with pure strength of will.

Castiel awoke soon, all yawns and sleepy blinking, rubbing at his eyes before he realised where they were.

"Dean?" He mumbled, blinking up in confusion. "What happened?"

"Us and alcohol, I'd guess." Dean shrugged. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Castiel gave him a shy smile before pulling away, wrapping himself up in a sheet. Dean didn't push it, getting up himself and pulling on his previously disregarded clothes.

"Remember anything?" Castiel asked after a while.

"I remember some bits." Dean grinned. "I like those bits."

Castiel's face flushed, and he looked down, pulling the sheet up higher. "Me too."

"Good." Dean leaned forward, placing a small kiss on the top of his nose. "How about we go get some breakfast?"

******youacknowledgemeyougetpornok*****

Canteen was empty, and they soon found Bill and Donna in his room, sipping coffee from large portable mugs.

"We asked the cafeteria lady for a favour." Bill shrugged. Donna just muttered something under her breath. Bill chuckled.

"She's hung-over as fuck." He explained. "Come, sit down. We've got more coffee."

Cas gladly accepted some of Bilbo's coffee poured in a small paper cup, and focused on it, face still flushed. Dean helped himself to some of the twin's aspirin, laying down on the floor and just enjoying some silence.

"Where's the rest?"

"You can guess where Doctor and Rose are." Donna rolled her eyes, chuckling. "Sam, Kili and Fili are doing some homework, I think. Don't know about the rest."  
"I figured John was with you." Bill suddenly seemed worried.

"He probably just crashed at someone's room." Dean rushed to calm him down. "Don't get all worked up."

"We're the only people he hangs out with." Bill noted.

"Maybe he went to Dean's or Donna's room, since you both ended up here?" Castiel offered. Dean made a mental note to ask about that later.

"He's not with Sam, and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't go trouble her roommate." Bilbo was now visibly panicking.

"Hey, maybe he passed out on the hallway, he'll be back sooner or later." Dean frowned. "Hey, the worst thing that can happen to him is getting a talk with Smaug-"

Bilbo was up at that point, walking towards the doors. "I'm going to go find him."

"Bilbo-" Donna tried, but the doors were already closed.

"Is he okay?" Dean frowned. Donna shrugged.

"Twins." She offered. They settled with the explanation.

*******TWINS********

John was still not completely down by the time he woke up, and was only distinctly aware of the body heat next to his. He rolled over to face the stranger, and was met with a pair of bright blue eyes staring intently at him.

"Sherlock." He yawned. "Hello."

"You are still high." Sherlock noted, glancing down. It was then that John realised they were both naked. Funny.

"I think I should return you to your room before you are fully conscious of the last night's events." Sherlock went on. John chuckled.

"You talk…" He frowned. "Weird."

"Yes, _I talk weird_." Sherlock rolled his eyes, getting out of the bed. "Get up."

John grudgingly obeyed, pulling on the clothes Sherlock tossed at him.

"Alright, get up." Sherlock offered him a hand and pulled him to his feet, catching him when John stumbled, letting out another chuckle.

"You are hopeless." The taller boy noted before helping John stand up steadily. "I'll help you walk, but you'll need to cooperate."

"I will." John nodded solemnly. "I will…_cooperate._ Heh, funny word."

"For god's sake." With another sigh, Sherlock helped John out into the hallway, and down the stairs. John stumbled more than a couple of times, relying on Sherlock to hold him up whenever he felt a bit too sleepy to walk.

"You are like a giant toddler with only slightly superior dictionary." Sherlock frowned. John laughed again.

"You offend people all the time." He noted. "But that's because you don't like yourself."

Sherlock was taken aback by the unexpected psychological evaluation, but kept going, lips pressed tightly together.

They were almost there when a boy wearing John's face appeared in their way, almost knocking John off his feet.

"Sorry- _oh_" The boy gaped at John. "What happened to him?"

"He mixed alcohol and drugs." Sherlock helped the boy take hold of his twin. "Bilbo, am I right?"

"It's Bill." Bilbo snapped back. "What were you doing with him?"

Sherlock suddenly felt defensive. "I brought him to his room."

Bilbo studied him, eyes cold. "You gave him drugs."

Sherlock saw no use in lying. "Yes."

"You shouldn't have."

"I know."

He gestured towards Sherlock's neck. "Did he give you this before or after you drugged him?"

Sherlock's hand flew to his neck- probably a hickey, damn it, of all of the days to wear a t-shirt- as his eyes narrowed. "Are you accusing me of slipping your brother drugs?"

"That's what it looks like." Bilbo didn't blink away. Sherlock scowled. He couldn't use deduction against this one- he wasn't about to use rape trauma against a victim- but he was dangerously tempted to.

"I didn't offer him anything I didn't use myself." Sherlock replied, voice low, eyes shining with anger.

"Then why aren't you tripping over your own feet?" The shorter boy asked.

"I do have a certain height advantage over your twin." He snapped. "Perhaps if you spent more time paying attention in your classes and less pining over the teachers, this information would mean something to you."

Well fuck. Sherlock sincerely hoped it wasn't one of the teachers that did it.

Bilbo looked taken aback. "Just…go away."  
"Gladly." Sherlock muttered before turning on his heel.

He needed more pills. Now.

***A/N* I have no idea what this chapter is**

**What is vocabulary**

**What is grammar**

**Can you even use half of the phrases here what**

**Why does John know how to give a blow job why does Sherlock know how to give a hand job WHAT KIND OF EXTRACURRICULAR ACTIVITIES WERE YOU INVOLVED IN**

**Also, fun fact: my sister was sitting next to me as I wrote ****the ****scene and my grandmother was in the room (neither speaks English very well so I could get away with it) I think that the fact that I endured the awkwardness of the situation to appease your needs is reason enough to drop a review, yes? **


	10. Nije sir sve što se bijeli

Pills always made her dizzy. But not taking pills wasn't exactly an enjoyable option, either.

Rose couldn't remember the last time she had slept in her own bed- she'd pop in every morning and evening to take her pills and keep up the illusion of actually sleeping in there (Georgia would cover for her in case of an unexpected check up), and most of her clothes were already mingled with the Doctors, in case of emergencies.

Georgia was still asleep when she entered the room that Saturday, strands of blonde hair peeking from under the covers, her breathing even. Rose tiptoed towards her bed, pushed the heels under it, and sat down, cross-legged. There was a small army of bottles on her night stand, multi-coloured labels setting them apart, and she took a pill from each, forming a line on her tight, swallowing them without water, frowning at the bitter taste it left on her tongue. She then opened the top drawer, pulled out another bottle, less subtle, and helped herself to her morning after pill (better safe than expelled). Leaning back, she waited for the first wave of dizziness to pass, and then hurried to the bathroom, where she peeled off the ruined dress- it reeked of tequila and sex and had suspicious looking smudges around the edge, plus the zipper was almost torn off, she now noticed. Sighing, she stepped into the shower. The dress had been cute, once.

She wasn't sure whether the cause was warm water or pills, but she stepped out of the shower well calmed down. It took her a couple of minutes to rid her hair off all the knots, and then she pulled on a pair of black sweatpants and a tank top, threw on the Doctor's stolen hoodie, and went down to the aforementioned member's room, still barefoot. She was sure her converses were somewhere under his bed, plus most of her socks.

She was so caught up in her thoughts- and high, lets not forget, medication has that effect on people- that she didn't notice the tall figure approaching until she ran into him, losing her balance, kept on her feet only by his firm grip on her forearm.

"Careful." His voice was calm, anger pushed back so it was only a obscure shape in the melody of his voice. Rose frowned.

"Everything okay?"

He studied her face. "Are you drugged?"

"Medication." She narrowed her eyes. His face seemed familiar- pallid skin, high cheekbones, dark unruly curls, and those calculating, icy eyes- "You are freaky one from the Heavy Case floor."

He rolled his eyes, letting go of her forearm. She stumbled, but kept her balance.

"Sorry, sorry!" She called after him as he moved past. "We're all freaky here!"

He shot her a forced smile before moving on, and she felt an unpleasant feeling rising in her guts. She pushed it down, walking back to the Doctor's room. She needed shoes. Shoes were going to fix everything.

****highpeoplearefun****

John woke up with a head splitting headache, bitter taste in his mouth and violent rays of sunlight attack his line of vision. He groaned, rolling over to the side, pulling the covers over his head and pulling his knees to his chest.

_Oh God._

He heard the familiar creak of doors as they opened, and cautious steps tapping their way to Bilbo's bed, followed with a small grunt as his brother climbed on top of it, and a clatter of mugs. There was a distinct smell of coffee lingering in the air, and John quickly decided that retrieving the caffeinated liquid was worth moving. He peeked from under the covers, Bilbo looking up immediately, walking over to his side and placing a mug on the nightstand.

"Morning." He muttered before retreating back to his bed. Groaning, John sat up, picking up the mug and taking a cautious sip. It was strong, very strong, but with enough sugar to neutralise the taste. He took another sip. Perhaps it would help him retrieve the will to leave the bed.

Bilbo watched him all the while, obviously trying to be discreet, failing miserably. John placed the cup down and met his gaze. Bill quickly looked away.

"What?" John asked, and then groaned. "Oh, god, what did I do?"

Bill looked back at him, expression wary "You don't remember?"

"Not really." He struggled to see through the fog enveloping the evening- he could remember the club, the horrid taste of tequila shots, Dean and Cas giggling like middle-school girls as they stuttered down the hallway, Sherlock's face-

_Oh._

It must've been written all over his face, for Bilbo only nodded, looking down to his own cup. John's arm flew to his neck, remembering how Sherlock's lips felt kissing the same flesh some hours ago, and he suddenly felt the need to crawl under the covers, under the floor boards, deep to the very core of the planet, so that he'd never have to look at Bilbo, or _Sherlock_, or anyone else ever again.

"Sherlock brought you here in the morning." Bilbo's voice was blank, eyes averted downwards. "You shouldn't mix alcohol and pills."  
John found his voice. "Yeah." He could _feel _his face reddening. Earth's core never sounded better.

"So. Uh." Bilbo stuttered.

"I'm going to sleep." John announced, crawling under the covers, turning to face the wall. He knew he won't be able to sleep. So did Bilbo, probably, but he didn't call him out on it, so John kept quiet. Bill lasted for a couple more seconds, and then he left the room, shutting the doors louder than necessary.

****TWINS****

Sunday evening came in its usual, quiet and quick way, making you wonder where your weekend went and ponder where your life is going. To John, it also brought the realisation that he managed to avoid conversation with his twin for over thirty hours, feat he never before managed to accomplish, and was not sure how he felt about it.

"Alright, what's going on?" Rose suddenly spoke up. His eyes flew up for a second before averting downwards again, face flushing.

"Nothing."

"'Kay then." She rolled her eyes, leaning back against the bed frame. "Nice to know we have this mutual trust thing going on."

When one wishes to avoid his twin, one surrounds themselves with other people- and John had spent the hours hanging out with each member of their newly founded group individually.

Rose and him were currently in the Doctor's room, watching reruns of _Full House _on her beat down laptop, waiting for him to return, at which point John was to come up with an excuse and leave them to their almost certainly sexual shenanigans.

John sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Don't guilt trip me."

"So you have something to be guilty about?" Rose grinned, turning to him. On screen, DJ had a touching moment with her father.

John frowned, shrugging. "I don't know. I think." She gave him a look. He sighed again. "I do."

"Would it happen to have something with the pretty boy from the High Security level?" She asked, and the ear-to-ear grin that appeared on her lips told him his face already gave him away. "What did you do?"

"I…" He sighed, aware his face was probably the shade of Donna's hair.

"Did you have sex?"

The floor boards were captivating. DJ's father still hadn't stopped talking.

With a giggle, Rose squeezed his shoulder. "Oh my god, you fucked the pretty psycho!"

"He's not a psycho." John muttered, cheeks flushed, unable to make himself look up. She laughed, squeezing his shoulder again.

"Called it." She said, finally releasing his shoulder. "He's really pretty."

John bit onto his lip. Sherlock _was _pretty.

"Are you going to do it again?"

His shoulders tensed, and she released an annoyed sigh.

"You didn't talk to him since then."

It wasn't a question, but he still nodded.

"And you were both shit-faced when it happened."

John nodded again. She grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her. Sounds of laughter came from the screen.

"Go find him, and go talk to him." She said, eyes staring into his. "I mean, look at Dean and Cas."

John had a strong urge to look away, but she wouldn't let him. "Yeah, but they're-"

"They're not different than you, so shut up." She released his chin. "You know what, talk to him or don't, I don't care." She looked back to the screen, angry pout on her lips. "It's only your happiness, no big deal."

"Rose!" He started, but she shushed him.  
"Go back to the closet, psycho-whisperer."  
John's mind wasn't working quite as it should have been. "He's not a psycho!"

This earned him a look from Rose, one that said 'told you so' in many different dialects. He scowled, climbing up to his feet.

"I'm leaving." He announced.

She didn't look up from the screen. "Send Aslan my regards."

He walked out without a reply.

****guysguysiwenttoaclub****

Dinner was almost horribly normal, Donna and Dean throwing subtle insults at each other, Sam chatting away about his project on vertebrates, capturing Castiel's full attention, Fili and Kili almost causing a food fight, stopping after Rose confiscated their eating utensils and informed them they can be used to scoop up more things than just food- horribly normal, horribly because nothing was normal, at least not for John. He sat through it quietly, mind away. He had caught Rose's gaze a couple of times, giving him meaningful looks, and fought the urge to yell at her- it was not about Sherlock, it was not about the sex, it was about the finger-shaped bruises on Bilbo's hips that he had noticed as his twin stretched half an hour ago.

He finished early and excused himself, knowing fully well he was not returning to his room. Instead, his feet took him up another set of stairs, and continued up to Sherlock's room, leaving him there, fist risen, ready to land a knock.

"Fuck it." He muttered, and knocked. Doors opened almost immediately.

Sherlock was drugged again- his pupils almost swallowed his eyes, and he was way too relaxed- and John found himself equally comforted and agitated by the fact. Yes, Sherlock was less likely to go stoic on him, but it was the stoned Sherlock that jerked him off, and he was not here for a jerk off- _well, not right away-_

"Yes?" Sherlock asked, speech a bit slurred, cutting off John's inner monologue. The latter cleared his throat.

"How often do you make mistakes?" He fired out the question, and the expression it awoke on Sherlock's face made John's cheeks flush again. "I mean, with your deductions, how often are you wrong?"

"Oh." Sherlock's brow furrowed. "Never."

John bit his lip. It wasn't the answer he was hoping for. "Are you sure?"

"Why are you asking?" Sherlock returned the question, and John averted his eyes. "It is about Bilbo, isn't it?"

"Uh, yeah." John scratched the back of his neck. Sherlock sighed.

"I am sorry to inform you that I was correct about your brother being sexually abused." Sherlock said. "Anything else?"

"No." John replied, a bit too quickly. There was a hurt look in Sherlock's eyes, and his stomach turned. "I mean, not now, I just-"  
There were warm lips on his- a peck, barely, gone after a second- and then he was staring at Sherlock, suddenly out of breath.

"Go to your brother." Sherlock closed the doors. John stood there for another moment before walking away.

***A/N* Another short chapter, sorry. No major happenings, very John-centered, more is to come I promise.**


End file.
